Catching Stars
by OrionsArtemis
Summary: Story following a Sith Inquisitor and Andronikos.  Spoilers for Sith Inquisitor storyline.
1. Alderaan

Spoilers:

I'd started to think about what a relationship between two murderous people in a world where you can't trust anyone could possibly be like when there was a conversation that took place between Andronikos and the Inquisitor at the end of the romance arc that struck a cord:

He says something like, I didn't think this would work out. She responds, Why not? We're two beautiful, volatile people. He says ,That's right, we haven't killed each other yet.

Then I got the mail about him sending a fleet if they ever broke up and things started to come together in my head.

* * *

><p>Prologue: Alderaan<p>

Liri'd gotten some sort of special permission to land the ship in the middle of a large clearing on Alderaan. House Thul practically fell over itself to give her the coordinates to a good spot. It was pretty, he had to admit and the day was gorgeous.

Andronikos was checking the exterior of the ship for damage and tweaking a few things to get some more speed out of her. She'd been sitting by him, making small talk, but he'd gruffly told he had to focus. She'd moved off and was laying in a patch of flowers, Khem Val nearby.

It wasn't her fault he was mad, but it felt like her fault. He was just royally pissed off and couldn't get a read on why.

A piece of the ship bent back into place under his hands and he looked over at her. She was doing something with her hands and every so often she'd scan the patch of flowers. Khem Val said something to her and she answered, but they weren't talking much. _Guess it's hard to hold a conversation with a creature who keeps telling you he's eventually going to kill you._

She had an expression on her face that he hadn't seen yet. It was only when she caught him staring and smiled at him that he realized she looked lonely.

_Damn,_ he thought. She just saw a guy she'd slept with killed and didn't have anyone to talk to other than him or Khem Val. Zash was clearly going to try to kill her soon, even if they didn't know why or how and he was being distant and mean because he was pissed off about something he couldn't even put words to.

Andronikos picked up his jacket and walked over to her. She must have dragged one of the blankets from her bed out here to lay on. She was laying on her stomach, propped up on her elbows, making a flower chain. He blinked. His Sith was making a flower chain. "_My" Sith? What's wrong with you?_

"Scoot over," he said. She inched her body over so he could lay down on half the blanket. The sun beat down on them as he tried to think of something to say. He dropped his jacket on the ground, took his shirt off and lay on his stomach next to her, watching her work.

Her fingers deftly wove the flowers into a chain and then she tied it off and put it on her head.

"Ta-da!" she smiled at him again.

"What? I don't get one?" he said.

She snorted, giggling and reached for more flowers. He'd never seen her this relaxed before. It was usually all business and artifacts. She made him a chain and tried to drape it around his mohawk, but realizing it wouldn't work, she worked on lengthening the chain.

"This is a nice break," he said, trying to get her to talk.

"I thought we all could use it. Well, except for Khem. I think you think a nice break is eating Sith and this is a waste of time."

"I do," rumbled Khem's voice.

"Besides, we haven't exactly spent much leisure time together. I don't like feeling like I have a stranger on my ship." Her eyes met his and he was momentarily frozen by what he saw there. She'd kill him if he betrayed her, but there was something further than that. She was desperately lonely and wanted someone she could trust.

"What do you want to know?" He said.

She looked back at her chain, "Whatever you want to tell me."

"I'm not exactly a touchy-feely sort of guy."

She rolled her eyes, "I get that you're dangerous." Her voice got soft, "I'm surrounded by dangerous people all the time."

She sat up and ran the flower chain around the entire length of his mohawk and back up the other side. She tied it off and sat back, "King of the Flower patch!" She giggled and lay down on her crossed arms.

"Does that make you my queen?" He smirked at her briefly.

Her eyes were closed and she said cheekily, "That depends on what privileges you think that gets you."

He looked down at her; was she flirting back?

"I could give you a list." He said seductively, testing. He reached out to touch her back, make contact to see the reaction, but he pulled back, waiting for her response.

Her eyes didn't open, but she smiled, her lips curving and opening to say something that never got said as her holo beeped and she jumped up, running back to the ship.

He watched her go, an odd sort of anticipation rolling over him.


	2. Taris

One: Taris

Andronikos shifted uneasily in his bunk. He adjusted the pillow for the ninth time and tried to lay back and relax. _Dammit, just stop thinking about her_.

When Zash had first contacted him, he'd been wary. The first rule of dealing with Sith was to be careful and keep your distance. You could run jobs for them if you were the suicidal sort, but always have an out in case the job went south. Then Liri had showed up; after being on the planet for about two minutes, she'd already intimidated a bartender into revealing Andronikos' location, even after he'd laid down the rules to the bartender in advance. He didn't like that, but the power radiating off of her was unmistakable.

First rule, keep your distance. So he bragged about his ex-girlfriend and helped track down her artifact as a way to pacify and get her away from him as soon as possible. Watching her torture the men who had mutinied on him was just icing on the cake. Then, when there was nothing left for him on that rock, he'd figured, ride around with a Sith for awhile, maybe she'd let him fly the ship. If he got bored, he could always jump off at the nearest port.

The problem was that she brought him with her on her searches, trusted his blasters to watch her back and get the job done. It was fun, legal murder in the name of the Empire. She was easy on the eyes too, that had been a perk. Watching her flip around using the dark side in those little bands of cloth she called light armor was always fun. He groaned into his pillow and rolled over again.

Right about now with women, they started hinting at a relationship or he got bored and just took off. Except that she wasn't clingy; hell, she didn't even pay much attention to him. She always had so much going on, he felt like the moments he had her attention, even if they were just dueling, were like a gift. It wasn't like Liri held herself distant from him either. One night recently he'd had a couple drinks in him and she'd always seemed interested, so he went for it.

It had been good. Well, great... that thing she did with her lekku and the force...

He rolled over onto his stomach, frowning. _She just makes this so hard. _He shifted uncomfortably_. Oh, haha, _he thought sourly, rolling again onto his back.

"Um, Andronikos, are you going to stop moving anytime soon?," a sleepy Ashara asked him from the bunk next to his.

"Damn, sorry kid. I'm restless." He got out of his bunk and pulled on his pants. "I'll just go work on the ship awhile until I get sleepy."

"Thanks, 'Nikos." She murmured, half asleep already.

He slid out of the room and stood for a moment in front of Liri's door. It was shut; she was probably dead asleep. _She's asleep and I'm pacing the hallways like some animal. _He leaned back against the wall for a second, breathing hard and then headed for the bar. There had to be something in there to help him relax. _How the hell did a Sith Lord have Corellian whisky in her stock? And three bottles... She won't be too mad if I open one._

In the middle of pouring himself a drink, he heard the hatch hiss open. He moved quietly to stand beside the entrance. Khem Val wasn't due back for a few days and everyone else was on the ship. Positioning his blaster so he could catch whoever walked on board, he listened. A head appeared around the corner and he put the blaster to it. He caught a glimpse of an enraged red Twi'lek face and felt a lightsaber at his chest. Recognition immediately calmed her down and she sheathed her saber. He stuck the blaster back at his waist.

"Drinking the good stuff without me, Rev?" Liri smiled lazily as she walked over to the table. She sniffed his glass and then downed it. She plopped down onto the bench at the table and refilled the glass. "It's open, can't waste it now."

Andronikos grinned at her and slid in across the table. He grabbed for his glass back, but she slapped his hand lightly and tossed it back, before pouring another one and handing it to him.

"I didn't even know you left, Sith." Andronikos knew he sounded casual enough to fool her. He leaned back and took a sip.

Liri made a face at him and gestured for the glass back. He shook his head no. She frowned and sighed, running a hand over her lekku. "Couldn't sleep; went for a walk. I think this is the most boring planet we've ever been to."

"You should've told me; I would have helped you find some trouble. It's not like I can sleep either."

Liri raised an eyebrow as he drained the glass and pushed it across the table at her. "And why," she asked, refilling the glass, "can't you sleep?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Evasion." Liri smirked.

Andronikos nodded, reaching for the glass again. She shifted closer to him on the bench and handed him the drink. After he took it, she stretched and leaned back. "I can't sleep because of my headache." She said, not smiling anymore.

"The ghost again?" He handed her the glass back after a long swig. "Does this make him quiet down?"

"A little." She eyed him and then took a large sip, "Other things help more."

A wicked grin split over Andronikos' face and he moved close enough to whisper in her ear. "Anything I can do to help you sleep, you just let me know."

She held the glass out to him and as he raised it to his lips, she began to whisper exactly how he could help her into his ear.

Before she finished speaking, he'd dropped the glass on the floor and pulled her onto his lap. He didn't even pause, just went straight for her neck, biting and kissing. He knew she was clutched so tightly to him that she'd have bruises from his hands tomorrow. Her hands slid under his shirt and tugged it up and off.

"Rev," she murmured, gasping every time he bit her, "Rev, we can't do this here."

He growled, but shifted her up into his arms and carried her into her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Awhile later, they lay beside each other on Liri's bed, panting. He looked over, noticing in a satisfied manner that she was definitely trying as hard to catch her breath as he was.<p>

Through some impulse he never quite understood, Andronikos shifted his arm under her body and pulled her against him.

"What's that thing you Sith say? Passion leads to strength?"

She made a contented noise into his chest, "Rev, if you're asking what I think you're asking, then yes, I'm feeling very strong right now."

He chuckled, his body relaxing as she curled against him.

* * *

><p>The next thing he remembered was waking up with a Sith Lord in his arms.<p>

Laying there quietly, so as not to wake her, he thought about the day she'd begun to invade his thoughts.

It had been on Alderaan. That stuffy Sith had put the moves on Liri and she'd responded in kind. He'd been jealous, although he didn't realize it until later. When she went into a back room with the guy, Andronikos had left and taken his frustration out on the first girl who caught his eye. Well, the first girl who caught his eye and responded to his advances. He'd spent the whole time wondering what Liri was doing, although the girl hadn't seemed to notice.

He'd made sure to mention what'd he gone and done to Liri when she and Urtel finally came out of the room, but she didn't respond, so he'd made some desperate nasty comment about the guy and all she'd said was, "I got what I wanted out of him."

In the meadow later, he'd realized she wanted comfort or maybe just someone to give her some attention that wasn't deadly.

After that, he couldn't get her out of his head. It wasn't just jealousy or curiosity. She was so powerful; trying to seduce a Sith felt a lot like trying to catch a blaster bolt.

Liri shifted, mumbled something in her sleep and he tightened his arm around her briefly. He told her stuff, sometimes it just came spilling out of his mouth, like she needed to know his secrets. She was dangerous and... snoring slightly. He caught his breath, which woke her up.

She tilted her head up and blinked at him blearily. "Morning," he said softly.


	3. Belsavis

Two: Belsavis

Andronikos looked down from his perch above the warehouse. Below him, Liri quietly stalked, trying to sense where he was and clueless. He tensed as she crept closer. Soon, she would close her eyes and try to find him with the Force. This time though, he would get the jump on her.

She knelt down and her eyes fluttered shut after one last long look around.

_Perfect_, he thought triumphantly. He launched himself from the top of the boxes down onto her, sending her sprawling. Before she could react, he had both of her hands pinned underneath one of his above her head and his legs locked hers in place.

"I win, Sith."

She snarled at him and launched a box into him with the Force, but he held on. Cursing, he managed to get the stuncuffs out of his jacket pocket and around her held wrists.

She stopped thrashing the moment the cuffs locked into place.

Both of them breathing hard, they stared at each other for a moment.

"I win." He said again softly.

"You cheated." She snarled.

Andronikos laughed. "You made up the terms, Liri. We both know that if you'd gotten the drop on me; I'd be here in restraints." He leaned over, sliding down her body slightly. "Whoever wins get the other any way they want for the rest of the night. That was the deal."

She was breathing harder now and she tested the cuffs briefly, "So what now, pirate?"

"Mmm, wiggle like that again."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Liri lay back against Andronikos' chest, their legs tangled. He had his arms crossed behind his head.<p>

"Do you know," he said lazily, "We've done this on every planet we've been on together?"

"I don't think we've done this specifically before." Liri responded, amused. "I only came up with the game a few weeks ago."

"You know what I mean."

"Not every. Tatooine. And technically we didn't on Alderaan proper, just on the ship."

"We'll have to make up for that then." Andronikos grinned, thinking about it.

"Which was your favorite so far, Rev?"

"This one. And the time you nearly made me crash the ship." He stretched and then ran a hand along her ribs. "Hoth was the worst."

"I'm still amazed we survived that one."

Pulling her up to face him, he blurted out, "How come you never mention your past? I mean, you know so much about mine, but I feel like you're still a mystery."

She rested her chin on his chest and tilted her head, "I don't really like remembering it. You know I was a slave; there's not many good memories that go along with that."

He stroked her lekku, "I know that, but it just seems like something you fill a.. guy in on."

She shrugged, "I was born a slave to an Imperial Moff. Him, his wife and his son. After I grew up, the son got too fond of me, so his father sold me to an Imperial cantina owner on Nar Shaddaa, where I was a dancer. Not a bad time, it was just dancing."

Andronikos scowled, "Too fond of you how?"

"Not like that. He was nice to me, unlike his father." She reconsidered, "Well, nicer than his father. His father saw that as weakness."

"So how'd you end up on Korriban for the Sith trials then?"

She looked embarrassed. "I, uh, force choked a client to death after he hurt me."

Andronkios stared at her for a moment and then grinned, "Is that so?"

She tilted her head again, "Rather than kill me, the trials were starting and they were letting in slaves, so..." She shrugged again.

"And here we are."

"Here we are," she echoed.

"You give me the names of anyone that hurt you and I'll make them disappear."

She lifted herself off his chest and leaned in to kiss him. Andronikos knew at that moment that he didn't want to be kissed by anyone else. It scared the hell out of him.


	4. Voss

Three: Voss

Andronikos got off the shuttle with a pit in his chest. _No reason to feel like this. You don't know how she'll react. And it's not like you're married._

He headed towards the hangar where the ship was parked, keeping his eyes open. Voss was relatively peaceful, which made him even more careful.

The ship looked fine from the outside, but inside waited his... he hesitated. _What is she to me? A girlfriend? _He shook his head.

Ashara and Liri were discussing something on the bridge when he walked through the airlock. He could hear the tones of their voices. They paused when they heard the hatch shut and then continued talking. He walked down the hallway and across the main room into the bridge.

Ashara smiled, "Hey! Look who's back! It's been a long six weeks, 'Nikos."

He swallowed hard and forced a smile, "Glad to be back."

Liri said nothing, just stood leaning against the wall there, that slow, smoldering grin starting up across her face.

Ashara looked between them for a minute. "Want me to take your sack, 'Nikos? I bet you two want some alone time. I'll get my present from you later."

He swung his military grade pack down from his shoulder and handed it to her. "Don't go poking through it now, kid."

Ashara giggled and left the room, a knowing grin on her face.

Andronikos watched Liri as she pushed off of the wall and came closer, "Speaking of alone time," she murmured, "It really _has_ been a long six weeks."

She paused and looked into his eyes. "You're not excited to be back." She said flatly. Her purple eyes fluttered closed, "You're confused and..."

"I need to tell you something." He finally got out.

Her eyes shot open. He forced himself to continue, "So, we've been getting closer and while I was gone I started thinking about I need my freedom. How bad I am at relationships and how trapped they make me feel. How I always wake up at some point and decide to leave."

He sighed, "I don't feel that way with you. I wake up and I realize it's where I want to be, but I started to panic."

"Panic?"

"Yeah, and so I, uh," he shook his head, "I went home with a few girls, while I was gone."

"A few?"

"Two, not all at once, just over a few days about a week and a half ago."

Her face still held no emotion that he could discern.

"I don't own you, Andronikos." she said, her voice slightly cooler than before. "You get to sleep with who you want. But just so we're clear: so do I."

"Liri..."

"I'm not mad." she shrugged, "We never talked about being monogamous."

"So while I was gone, you were with someone else, too?"

She burst out laughing, "When would I have had time for that?" She swiveled away from him and headed to the hatch.

"So, that's it?" He followed after her, wanting to ask a different question.

"That's it. I have to get back to my contact planetside. I'll be back later tonight." She said, already out the hatch and away.

He stood staring after her for longer than he'd ever admit to anyone.

* * *

><p>Andronikos sat down on the edge of Liri's bed. Well, their bed, he supposed. All of his stuff was in here. He pulled his pack towards him and unzipped it. The first week he'd been gone, he'd picked out gifts for Liri and Ashara. Well, stole them, really, but that didn't so much matter. His gifts for Liri felt presumptuous now. He sifted through them to pull out Ashara's gift and walked down the hall to give it to her.<p>

She was reading something off a datapad, but looked up startled when he walked into the room.

"'Nikos? Where's Liri?"

"She had to go planetside. Hey, I brought you your gift."

"That's weird, she got a bunch of stuff done earlier today so tonight was free." Ashara said absent-mindedly.

Andronikos' heart caught in his throat and his voice came out even rougher than normal. "So, I'm not sure how much you're going to like it." He pulled a small box out and handed it to her.

Ashara squealed and opened it to reveal an ice blue lightsaber crystal. "Oh 'Nikos! That's so pretty! Did you get one for Liri too?"

"Sort of, I got her a different color."

Ashara hugged him, "I'm gonna go set this in my lightsaber right away!"

She took off out of the room and Andronikos headed back to the room he shared with Liri.

Really, how could he have been so stupid? He sat down on the bed again and tried to figure out whether he should unpack or take everything out of the room. _You still didn't actually tell her how you feel._ _You tried to bury yourself in other women because you love her and it scares you. _

He remembered that first night on Nar Shaddaa. There were no intentions to go anywhere, and then that blue Twi'lek had approached him and he'd missed Liri so much. The woman had been pretty aggressive too, like she really needed him. He never felt like Liri needed him. He just followed her around, trying to pretend he wasn't lovesick. This random Twi'lek though, she said a few of the right things then she asked if he had a girlfriend, which sent a surge of annoyance through him at the time. Andronikos had taken her back to his rented room just to prove he was still free. The next morning, he'd felt guilty, and had one hell of a hangover, but he still felt that burning desire to drive Liri out of his head, so he'd went after this red haired smuggler. The next day though, he starting thinking about Liri and feeling guilty. With his luck, she was surface side, seducing some apprentice into bed just to get back at him.

He gave up trying to figure out what to do and just sank into the bed. Stripping off his boots and pants, he inhaled Liri's scent from the pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>At some point in the night, he woke up to Liri sleeping next to him. <em>It can't be so bad if she's here. <em> He thought to himself, half-awake. Drawing her in close, he kissed her on the forehead and fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>When he woke up the second time, the bed was empty, but there were the standard remnants of her being there. Wet towel on the floor, clothes half out of storage. He stumbled out of bed to look for her. <em>Pants, pants would be useful<em>. He took the fastest shower he'd ever taken and walked around the ship, still putting himself together. She was in the storage area, having a small argument with Talos.

"You don't need me here right now," Talos was saying.

"Not now, but hopefully we're leaving soon and I'll need you on board then."

"I promise I will return as soon as possible, but I can't miss out on this!"

Liri sighed, her giving-in sigh that Andronikos knew so well, "Alright, but hurry, okay?"

Talos nodded and picked up his bag, heading out the door; as he passed Andronikos he smiled and tipped his head.

Andronikos nodded back, watching Liri from the doorway.

"Do you want your presents?" He blurted out.

"Did you get them before or after?" She asked briskly.

"Most before, one after."

"I don't want that one then; I'll take the others." She walked past him to their room and sat on the bed. His heart thudded as he looked at her. Finally he rummaged through his pack and spread it all out on the bed: some kind of fancy, expensive designer lingerie, the box with the saber crystal, some oranges, a box of her favorite candy, some crazy blown glass bottle of wine and three bottles of Corellian whisky. She opened the crystal box and sighed, the crystal matched her purple eyes exactly. He watched horrified as she started to cry.

He hurried over and knelt in front of her, "Liri, I'm so sorry, I..." and then he was kissing her and pushing her back on the bed and she was responding and then his back hit the far wall. He crumpled to the ground and sat stunned for a moment before lifting his head to look at her. She had both of her hands over her mouth in horror.

He got to his feet, "No worse than what we've done dueling." He said to her.

Her eyes moved off of him to stare at the wall.

He walked back over to her and knelt by her. "Liri," he caught his breath, "Liri, I love you." He brought her down onto the floor with him, kissing her lekku, her face, "I love you; I screwed up."

"No, we never said..." She shivered, "I just wasn't even thinking about it happening."

She stood up and started to leave, "I'll get over it."

He moved quickly and slammed his hands on the wall on either side of her. "No, don't get over it; torture me, whatever you have to do, just don't leave." He wrapped his arms around her and then she was kissing him, brutally, etching marks into him with her fingers.

* * *

><p>When everything stopped and she tried to heal the deep scratches on his back out, he told her to leave them. He wanted the scars.<p> 


	5. Corellia

Four: Corellia

The ship was quiet and dark. The rest of the crew was offship, planning for the Kaggath duel tomorrow. Andronikos sat in the pilot's seat, thinking of the next day.

A soft voice came from the darkened hallway, "Rev?"

He stood up and turned around.

Liri stood there, hidden by shadows. For the first time ever, her voice was uncertain. "I couldn't find you."

"Yeah, I just wanted some time away from the crowd."

She walked into the light from the bridge and he caught his breath. She was wearing the black lingerie he'd brought her back from his heist. He walked over, as quickly as he could and took her into his arms.

"We have tonight, Rev," she murmured against his chest.

"What do you mean?" he said, his throat tightening.

Liri shifted to stare into his eyes. "Tonight we get to be everything we've never been able to admit. And then if anything happens tomorrow, tonight is the truth. No evasions or denials of how much we mean to each other. Tonight we get to be honest and we'll always have this night, no matter what happens."

He pressed her against him, unable to take his eyes off her face.

"I love you, Andronikos Revel," her voice trailed off to a whisper, "I love you."

He swept her into his arms and carried her into her room.

* * *

><p>The next morning, they both helped each other strap on their armor. Andronikos kept sneaking glances at her, reliving over and over in his head the words they had whispered to each other until dawn and the feel of her body under his hands.<p> 


	6. Pirate Flagship I

Some years later: On a pirate flagship

Andronikos watched his crew celebrate their latest raid from his captain's chair. Several Twi'lek dancers were entertaining and there were bottles he hadn't seen in years being passed around. He had his own bottle in his hand at his side, and he'd nursed it as much as he could. Well, as much as you could nurse a whole bottle. He drained it and got to his feet, searching out another. One of his men tossed him something and he took a swig before realizing what it was. _Corellian whisky, _he thought, _Damn. _He made his way over to the door to his quarters, the bottle still in hand. Before he could slip inside, one of the Twi'leks had grabbed the hand without the bottle.

"Come play, Pirate King," she giggled, trying to draw him into her.

He looked at her coldly, but before he did something stupid, his first mate had hurried over and lifted her bodily away. She screamed with laughter and forgot him. He hurried inside his room and locked the door.

He ran his hand over his mohawk and took another swig of the whisky. Memories of Liri came flooding back. She'd married him after she became a Darth and they'd celebrated on the bridge of Fury, so crazy for each other that they'd forgotten the whole crew was still on the ship. For as focused on her as he had been, any of the others could have caught them and he wouldn't have noticed. Another chug of the whiskey slid down his throat and then he noticed his holo light up.

"Damn," he said and answered it.

"Well, well," said Darth Decimus, "Am I interrupting?"

"Does it look like it? I'm just drinking." Andronikos said politely enough. "I wouldn't let you see what's happening on the bridge right now though," He grinned at the Darth.

Darth Decimus arched an eyebrow, "Well, you're all certainly to be congratulated. Your fleet pulled off a perfect raid."

"That we did. Your cut is on its way. I assume you're calling with a new target."

Darth Decimus ignored the question. "You're being called the 'Pirate King' now; were you aware?"

Andronikos shrugged. "Who cares what people call you?" He grinned meaningfully at the Darth. "Pirate King does have its perks though."

"But not the perk you want."

Andronikos scowled at the hologram.

"My apologies, I do, indeed have a new target for you, but I'm calling in regard to our arrangement." Darth Decimus nodded once, "I assume you still want the same thing?"

Andronikos mouth went dry. "I thought that was just the carrot you were holding over my head," he managed to get out.

Darth Decimus actually grinned, "You would have made a good Sith; that was originally the plan, but some things have changed and it would be beneficial to me to make good on my word. I have a feeling I'll be able to work out something further with you in the future."

Andronikos frowned at that, but the Sith went on.

"On Friday, I'll land on your flagship. It has taken some doing to arrange this, so I won't be able to stay long. You have two weeks, then I'll return. You'll hit the next target and we'll negotiate again."

Andronikos nodded. "Ah, there won't be any... fallout, from this, will there?" He asked.

"No, I've arranged it as a vacation to avoid suspicion." answered the Sith.

Andronikos took another pull from the bottle. "I guess I'll see you Friday," he said, as casually as he could manage.

Darth Decimus smirked at him and cut the connection.

Andronikos finished the bottle in the dark.


	7. Pirate Flagship II

The next day he was busy getting the ship cleaned up, while dealing with a hell of a hangover, and everything sorted out amongst the fleet. The day after that, he dropped off a few families to the colony they were building and then flew back.

Thursday, he felt like everything was on fire. People talked to him, but he didn't hear them. His first mate, Jorif, was capable and made sure to get his attention for the really important stuff. His second mate, Pella, was clearly amused by the whole thing and made lewd jokes that he ignored.

He woke up on Friday and pin-balled around the bridge until Pella made him sit down and eat something.

Another ship approached and docked at noon. He waited in the hangar with Pella, his trademark cocky frown on his face as the ramp lowered and two figures walked down. _Walked,_ his mind screamed, _did she come willingly?_ The second figure was definitely her. That light step, the impish grin as she caught sight of him. His heart leapt into his throat.

"Darth Decimus," greeted Pella, "Darth Oculus," she bowed and then winked at Darth Decimus, who for a moment seemed stunned and then confused before the mask of sneering superiority fell into place.

Andronikos froze there, watching her approach. She stood in front of him, looked him up and down and said, "You look good, Rev. Pirate life agrees with you."

"It always did." Was that smooth voice his? "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Well now," said Darth Decimus, "delivered as promised. I'll be back in two weeks."

Liri nodded to him and turned back to Andronikos as Darth Decimus walked back towards the ship.

He made a noise in his throat and moved towards her, but she hissed, "Wait until he's gone."

He ran his eyes over every inch of her and then finally just stared.

The ship behind them took off smoothly and the second he couldn't see it, she was suddenly in his arms. He didn't know which of them had moved first, but she was definitely moving to kiss him and then she was kissing him and then there was nothing. There was nothing but her lips and her body pressed against his. He lost all concept of time, but a cough from beside them brought him back to reality and he looked up at the sound, confused.

"Revel, you do have your own quarters," said Pella, laughing. He lifted Liri into his arms and made for the bridge. He couldn't stop looking at her. She clung to his neck and didn't stop looking at him either. If they spoke, he would ask questions, he would ruin the moment. He just walked as fast as he could, passing his crew on the bridge, most of whom made some kind of rude comment or howled. He got her into his quarters and then the world fell away again.

* * *

><p>Andronikos lifted his eyes to the clock.<p>

"Liri, we should probably eat something." It was the first complete sentence he'd gotten out in... he squinted at the clock again.

She made a negative noise into his neck. He chuckled, "Liri, c'mon. I'll have them bring us something." No answer. "We won't even have to get out of bed."

She stretched against him, "Fine then," she said with a pout in her voice, "But no moving."

"I guess we sort of... burnt ourselves out early. We do have two whole weeks."

"I'm not burnt out."

"Can you move?"

"Not... presently."

He laughed again.

"It's been over a year, Rev. I think we're entitled to burn out on each other."

He clamped down on his tongue. He would ruin this; he would have to ask eventually, but right now he couldn't stop touching her, knowing she was right there.

"It has been a long time." He couldn't seem to make himself shut up.

She rolled away from him and propped her head up with her hand.

"I know I owe you an explanation," she said quietly, "And I meant to do that first, it was just seeing you..."

"I know." He shifted one of his legs to lay against hers, unable to stand not touching her with her so close.

"Did you really make a deal with Decimus to kidnap me?" she said, amused now.

"I did." He gestured at the restraints on a table across the room. "Those are force resistant. I believed you when you said you were done with me, Liri." He tried to keep the pain out of his voice. "I figured if you would just talk to me, we could come to some understanding..."

"If you believed me, hopefully Darth Ravage certainly did."

His head shot up, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm a Darth now, Rev. They want to control me. They want something to hold over my head so I do what they say; it's all politics. You were what Ravage chose to use against me."

"He threatened you?"

"He threatened _you_. He said he'd have you disappear if I didn't do what he said, so I broke it off and sent you away. I couldn't stand... and they have ways of making people vanish." She sighed and reached for his hand, which he gave her. "They'd have ripped you open and put you back together. They'd have made you hate me or... or..." She was crying. "I couldn't think of any other way to save you."

He gathered her up into his arms, murmuring something he didn't even understand.

"I'm so sorry, Rev; I couldn't stand the thought of what they'd do to you."

"All this time, I just thought you got bored." He leaned back to look at the ceiling. "You missed me, the whole time I was missing you."

"I know..." her voice was hesitant, "there must have been other women and you know to cement my position that there have been other men, but..." she sounded so sad now, "you've always been it, for me."

"Liri..."

She spoke over him, her voice more steady, "I heard from one of Darth Decimus' apprentices that he'd been in contact with you. I found a deal with Decimus made sense, after all, he needs my support on the council and we agree on a lot of things. I agreed to defend someone he cares about against Ravage as well, so he came through on his deal with you."

"So, you can come back?"

"Not all the time, but yes-" He cut her off with a kiss.

"Liri, can you move yet?"

"Somewhat... not really."

"I'll move for you then."

* * *

><p>"Liri, we should probably eat something."<p>

"You said that already."

"I said that hours ago." He chuckled, "We still haven't eaten."

"We do have to keep our strength up."

"We do."

"So that I can do this..."

"...Damn." A few minutes later, "Food, Liri, we're going to pass out."

"Fine, but I'm not moving."

Andronikos swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat there for a moment, disoriented. He got to his feet and shifted through the clothing on the floor for his pants.

"Get enough food to last for awhile."

"I will." He couldn't look back at the bed; if he did, he wouldn't leave.

He walked out of his quarters and onto the bridge, as his crew split into howls and cat calls. He scowled and looked for Pella.

"Settle down," he snarled.

"Don't mind us, Revel." said one of his bridge crew, "Been too long since you took any time off. We're just happy you are."

He nodded tersely and looked around again. Jorif greeted him, "Something you need, Revel?"

"Food, a couple of meals and some snacks to keep around."

Jorif smirked at him, "Got it, I'll have it sent up immediately."

"Actually, let me grab something to take in there now; in case whatever you arrange has to be left outside the door."

Jorif shook his head, "Who is this woman, anyway?"

Andronikos cleared his throat, "My wife," he admitted.

Jorif blinked and then grinned, "The one you've been pinning over for the past year? She's a Sith? You always did have dangerous tastes."

Andronikos shrugged, "Leave the bridge to Pella and help me carry?"

"Sure thing, let me call her."


	8. Pirate Flagship III

A short time later, Jorif and Andronikos walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, talking.

"Where'd you meet her, anyway?"

"Uh, Tatooine, awhile back. We needed each other's help for awhile and then I joined her crew."

Jorif raised an eyebrow, "I've seen you do some stupid stuff, but join a Sith's crew? That takes balls, Revel."

"It was just supposed to be for kicks, you know?"

"And you ended up with a wife?"

"Well, that took awhile."

Down the hall a red-haired woman caught sight of Andronikos and squealed, sashaying towards him.

"Oh damn," muttered Andronikos, "I thought you shipped her off to a planet."

Jorif swallowed, "I did."

"Hello there, lover," the woman purred at Andronikos.

"Christy." His voice was flat.

"What, no welcome?" She reached out a hand to try to touch him and he moved out of range. She pouted, "What, no time for me?"

"I never have time for you. I also need to get back to _my wife_."

Her eyes changed then and her face twisted in anger. She hissed, "You'll come back to me Andronikos. You know you will."

"Doubtful. The only reason you got me in the first place was because I was so drunk I didn't even know who you were. And I pretended you were her the whole time." His voice was cold, but the honesty of what he was saying was brutal.

"We had something!" She was screaming in his face now. "And she'll leave you again!"

"She never left me in the first place."

Jorif raised his eyebrows at that and attempted to subdue the hysterical woman, who shook him off, raising her hand to slap Andronikos. At that, Jorif grabbed her hand, twisted her arm behind her back and marched her down the hallway. He shoved her at two guards and told them to take her to the brig.

He returned to Andronikos and they continued to the kitchen, Jorif jumping right in with commentary.

"Was is it with you and women, Revel?"

"They know I don't want them." He shrugged.

"Wish I could pull that off. I'd be drowning in them."

Andronikos rubbed a hand over his face, "Oh yeah, because the past year was worth it."

Jorif nodded at that. "That's true. You're a brilliant pirate, but seeing you on some of those days, like the whole world had been ripped out of you; I never want to feel like that."

"I have to tell you though, today makes up for the past year."

Jorif grinned, "Oh yeah?"

Andronikos let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, "Oh, yeah." He loaded up a pack with food, "I can't believe I left her side though."

A call came through Jorif's holo, one of the guardsmen they'd left Christy with, "Jor, she got away from us."

Jorif and Andronikos exchanged looks and bolted for the bridge.

On the bridge, an angry crew member was blocking Christy from Andronikos' quarters, but she was getting increasingly shrill.

Andronikos came very close to losing his temper, but started to walk calmly over to the situation. Before he got there, the door to his quarters slid open revealing Liri with nothing but a sheet wrapped around her.

"Can I help you?" Liri asked, with the glint in her eye that Andronikos hadn't seen in too long.

"You stole my boyfriend, you cheap slut!" screamed Christy in Liri's face.

The whole bridge stopped moving and held their breath.

Liri smiled, like a viper, and said "Can't steal something that was always mine, now can I?" Then her eyes glowed and the lightning came racing from her fingertips to electrocute the stupid girl.

Christy's body hit the floor with a thud and a wisp of smoke.

Liri looked down on the corpse and said sadly, "Any other word and I might have let you get away with insulting a Sith like that."

A brave crew member asked her, "Which word?"

She smiled kindly, "I don't tolerate the word slut. I never have." She looked down on the corpse, "As a former slave, the word holds too much pain for me."

Andronikos blinked as she revealed that much about herself to an entire bridge full of people. Then he understood as they all turned their sympathies to her and moved Christy's corpse away quickly, murmuring apologies. There were no bad feelings or resentment that a Sith had done something to one of them. It helped that Christy had made herself universally disliked amongst the crew. He felt Liri becoming accepted by his crew. _She's gotten better at politics._

"Find out how the hell Christy got back on the ship," he murmured to Jorif.

Jorif nodded and Andronikos watched Liri turn and head back into his quarters.

"You got a hell of a woman there, Revel." someone said.

"I know," he answered, carrying the bag of food up to his room and slipping through the door, which he locked behind him.

"Always yours, huh?" he said to Liri's back.

She shrugged, "Am I wrong?"

He shook his head, his mouth dry. "I brought food."

She turned to him, thankfully looking amused. "I have to ask Rev; she's not your usual type. What the hell did you see in that one?"

"I didn't." He said shortly, "I got blindly drunk one night and she hit me with one of those adrenals. Hell, I don't even remember half the night." Liri frowned.

"I feel even less bad about killing her then," she said.

"She wasn't my type anyway."

"Oh? What's your type?"

"Murderous Sith Twi'leks."

"I might know one of those."

He kissed her and started pulling food out of the pack. She ignored it and started rummaging through his liquor. "There's a lot of empty bottles here, Rev."

"Liri, c'mon. I can tell you don't eat enough as it is."

She triumphantly pulled out a bottle of Corellian whisky. "And why is this here?"

"So I can get drunk in the dark and think about you."

Her face fell and then lit up, "But now, when you think about me, I'll be right here."

"Liri, if you don't come eat something, I'm using those restraints."

She crossed over to the table and grabbed some food.

They ate in silence for awhile, passing over things they knew the other liked. Andronikos grabbed glasses and uncorked the whisky, pouring them each a glass.

Liri took a sip of hers and tilted the glass back, looking at the contents.

"I hated this stuff before you," she said quietly.

"Then why'd you drink it with me?"

"So I could drink with you." She shrugged.

He looked at her and leaned back in his chair, "How long before I made a move were you interested?"

She shrugged, "I don't remember the exact moment." Sighing, she said, "At some point I just got annoyed. You kept calling me beautiful and giving me presents, but you never made a move. It seemed like you were trying to run in the opposite direction."

"I was. You scared the hell out of me." She frowned and started to speak, but he went on, "Not because you were a Sith; that was a whole other scary, but because of you. You made me that flower chain and I was gone, although I didn't know it at the time."

"I still have it."

"You do not." He grinned at her, "How?"

"I got it preserved in glass. I keep it in my quarters on Dromund Kaas as a paperweight."

"You've been torturing yourself too."

She made a face at him and he hurried to explain. "No, no, it's just that all this time I thought you were done. You've been in as much pain as I have and that's... comforting."

"Oh, so glad my pain is comforting!" she exclaimed.

"You know what I mean." He looked at her closely, "It helps that you missed me."

She stood up and crossed to him, holding his face in her hands.

"No matter what I say in public, in private I'll always miss you."

"We'll have to be apart again. Can't you just take over the raids for Darth Decimus?"

"I can't. He'd expose us to Ravage if I cut him out."

"No, I meant, live on this ship. Come with us."

"A Darth can't be involved in the raids directly, the Republic will retaliate."

"Stop being a Darth, then."

"Oh Rev, if I could, I would. It was much easier to be a Sith Lord. But I do have so much power and I promise that things are going to change. We'll be able to be together soon, just not yet."

He stared at her and then grabbed her arms roughly. "Are you crazy? You're going to take out Ravage!"

She pulled away and sat down heavily on the bed.

"You were always so good at reading me. Don't think it, don't even speak it."

"Tell me what you're planning, can I help?"

"Just let me come here, be safe here." He got up from the chair and crossed over to her, pulled her into his lap and held her.

"Crazy Sith," he murmured, "Be safe about it. I can't lose you. I just got you back."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not trying to stop me or wondering whether I can do it."

He laughed, "Liri, I know you. You can kill anyone you set your mind to."

She lowered her mouth to his and talking was over for the night.


	9. Darth Decimus' Ship

So here, I take GREAT liberties with some of Bioware's characters. Notably, the Darths of the Dark Council, giving them family and personalities beyond what Bioware provided.

* * *

><p>Walking Liri towards Darth Decimus' ship was the worst moment of Andronikos' life. As they neared the doors to the hangar, he couldn't take it anymore and took her, right there against the bulkhead. His crew melted away, but he couldn't have cared less. He memorized everything, the way her skin smelled, the noises she made, the way her hands clutched at him. He heard the door to the hangar open once further down the hallway and then after a minute, shut. When they were done, he just stayed pinning her to the wall for a moment, kissing her. He finally pulled back, shuddering and she caught his face in her hands. "I love you too," she murmured.<p>

Through the doors, Darth Decimus was waiting, with a smirk on his face that changed to a thoughtful expression as he caught sight of the two of them. Then Liri was walking up the ramp away from him and his hands balled into fists watching her leave.

"C'mon," he said roughly to the few crew who were standing there. "We have a raid to plan."

* * *

><p>On the shuttle, Decimus observed Liri watching silently out the window at the stars passing. From behind her, he said, "Darth Oculus? Would you accompany me for a drink in my quarters?"<p>

She blinked, sighing_._ "Of course, my Lord." She followed behind him.

The doors hissed shut and Decimus murmured, "Shield us."

She looked at him perplexed.

"Shield us," he said against patiently, "I know you can shut out everything with the Force so that we can't be heard and your shield is stronger than mine."

He felt it when she expanded the silence around them. He felt her pop several listening devices he knew about and one he hadn't. He felt the Force bending to her will. Bending, not being used by, but her will took the lead. He felt the sheer raw power behind her and he felt the touch of someone aiding her, a deeply powerful spirit, amused by what she was capable of. After a moment of silence, she looked up at him, her purple eyes glowing slightly and then fading.

"Well well," he said, at a momentary loss for words.

She tilted her head at him, poised, ready to attack if he made the wrong move.

He chuckled and sat down across from her.

"I know you're curious, so I will grant you something I haven't granted many others. Honesty."

She looked taken aback and then her eyes narrowed at him.

"I saw you and your pirate in the hallway."

She got a shimmer of a blush, but tossed her head and continued looking at him.

"The raw power you get from him, you practically glow afterwards. I've never seen anything like it. That much power, I've seen you swallow planets in your rage and passion."

He stood up and paced the room, "I want that power on my side, not at odds with me."

She smirked, "Are you saying I could take you?"

"I'm saying I don't want to find out."

"So, a permanent sort of alliance?"

"I can sense you have something up your sleeve and it's better if I don't know what, but yes. A more permanent alliance. I agree with you on most Council matters and you're incredibly adept at bringing people over to your side. I'd be a fool to stand against you or not make this alliance and I am not a fool."

"If I'm that powerful, what do I get out of this?"

"My experience, my support, which outnumbers yours, my silence."

He saw a brief moment of pain and hatred in her eyes, "I won't play slave for you."

He laughed, "As much as I'm sure I'd enjoy that, that's not what I'm looking for. If you do ever feel the desire to visit my bed however, please let me know." He leered at her briefly and she looked faintly amused.

"So, you want a permanent alliance with me? You can sense I'm planning something, do you want to wait until that's off the table to cement this?"

"You're agreeing? That easily?"

"I thought we were being honest here?" Liri leaned back in her chair, grinning faintly. "You have generations of support and people who serve you, while I am just starting to build a power base. Regardless of how much power I have, if we work together, we can build a much stronger foundation of support for our plans on the Dark Council. We've worked together well for years now and I actually enjoy some of the time I spend training your daughter. You're ambitious and I'm not, which means you know I'll support any bid for power you make, making me a very valuable ally. I know that you are brutal and merciless, but that with me personally, you know that I can read you like an open book and you'll never get the chance to betray me first."

He nodded, scowling. She could read him alarmingly well; she'd demonstrated it on multiple occasions and on various battlefields. And then she opened herself up and let him read her. She was truthful; she had no ambition for further power. She had goals, but nothing that wouldn't align with his. He caught a flicker of her current plans and she shut the connection, like it was a breath she exhaled. Such power, on his side, would tip a lot of scales. If the glimpse he caught of her plans succeeded, she'd be a powerhouse by his side in the Council.

He raised an eyebrow at her, inwardly peeved that she was tied to another man. It would have been such an easy way to unite their forces, but now, such a suggestion would turn her away.

The smirk was back on her face as she wiggled her eyebrows at him and he knew she was following his thoughts.

He scowled at her, and then shook his head, trying to hide a smile. She was so oddly fun. She was irrepressible; murderous and powerful, but with a sense of humor.

"So," she said, her eyes glinting, "How do we make this permanent?"

"We simply agree to it, swear on whatever you want."

"One stipulation."

Decimus eyed her carefully. "I won't harm your crew."

"Or Andronikos."

"I won't hurt Andronikos."

"Then I swear on the slave collar I used to kill my very last employer."

His eyebrows raised at that, "I swear on my daughter's life."

"No, something that's not a pawn for you."

"I swear on my saber; the one I pried from my Master's dead hands." She nodded, satisfied and he continued, "A drink then, to celebrate?"

She leaned back, "Sure thing. Anything not Corellian."

"Whatever you're planning, it better be a good plan."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but my plans are never bad."

* * *

><p>Several days later, a call came over the bridge of the ship in the middle of the night, when there were only a few people up. Andronikos directed everyone off the bridge and answered it. He found himself staring face to face with Darth Ravage. In the background was the strung up body of Liri. Andronikos forced himself to stay seated and schooled his expression. She'd obviously been beaten and tortured, but the wounds were closing as he watched. Ravage appeared to notice nothing.<p>

"I have your wife, Pirate King." sneered Darth Ravage, "You will immediately turn control of your raids and your loyalty over to me if you wish me to spare her mind."

"But not her body, I notice," said Andronikos coldly.

"If that's what you'd prefer intact..." A lightsaber blade abruptly slid through Darth Ravage's chest and was pulled out. Much further in the background, Liri swung her legs up and unhooked her hands from the ceiling as the rest of her wounds closed. She approached the holo, her eyes glinting with joy. Ravage's body hit the floor with a thump and the person wielding the blade came into view. Andronikos had never seen the man in his life, but he was clearly Sith and he had a strong resemblance to the now-corpse. The man peered at Andronikos curiously and then turned to Liri.

"Andronikos, meet Darth Ravage's son, Darth Ruin." Liri's voice purred. "I have to clean up, but I'll contact you as soon as I'm able." She blew him a kiss and cut the connection.

Andronikos sat, with his heart pounding. She'd pulled it off. Somehow, she'd done the impossible and he was the only witness.


	10. Pirate Flagship IV

Darth Decimus got a message and stopped what he was doing to listen. As the man spoke, Darth Decimus' face creaked into a smile and he was finally roaring with laughter.

He placed an immediate call to Darth Oculus.

He bowed in greeting and kept his smile to a minimum, although he allowed her to feel his extreme pleasure.

"Darth Oculus, I have just received word that Darth Ravage and his son were killed. It looks to be a fight that went wrong and two mortal wounds were struck. The Council will be meeting in the next few days, but I was hoping to see you before that."

Liri merely arched an eyebrow at him in response to the news and said "Oh? How tragic. I'll meet you in your office tomorrow." She bowed in return and flashed him a grin that was cut off as she ended the call.

Darth Decimus sat back in his chair, very pleased. She was proving to be more resourceful than he had anticipated and instead of that alarming him, he was pleased. She'd let him see her desires and she was far less ambitious than he had thought. They agreed on allowing slaves and aliens access to Sith training. In fact, the two of them could build up an army of loyal Sith simply because so many of the others wouldn't dream of having an apprentice with a "bad pedigree." He grinned and chuckled. She was a strong ally. Thanaton was just the beginning.

* * *

><p>That night brought Andronikos nightmares and he woke sweating. He pulled on pants and an old shirt and walked out onto the nearly empty bridge.<p>

He'd seen the way Ravage's son had looked at Liri and knew he'd slept with her. He knew too, that it had meant nothing to her, but he was desperate for some sort of contact. Contact he knew she wouldn't be able to give him until things were done being shaken up in the Council.

He left the bridge and started to wander the hallways. This wasn't abnormal behavior for him and the crew members that were awake nodded or talked to him briefly as he walked.

Someone fell into step beside him, a new crewmember, a pale pink Twi'lek who had been an old crewmate of someone's; _isn't her name is Verel'ioe or maybe Vel'ioe?_

"Evening, Andronikos." she murmured, matching his paces.

"Evening."

"I was wondering if this was just a stroll before bedtime or if you had some time."

"I'm not sure yet."

She was quiet, not looking at him.

He glanced at her, "Did you want something?"

"Several things, but I was hoping you could spar with me a little bit. I've heard you're the best with blasters on the ship."

He nodded, "Alright, I have time for a round or two. It's Vel'ioe?"

"Vel is fine."

They headed silently off to the section on the ship used for training. She didn't seem to feel the need to speak and he was fine with that.

He retrieved two stun blasters and checked what she was grabbing. _Huh, a vibroblade type of girl. _"That's not going to work unless you can get close to me."

"That won't be a problem."

He shrugged and took up position behind a box. "Whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready," she said, launching herself at him, blade in hand. He rolled to the side and fired as he moved, catching her in the shoulder. He came up firing, catching her in the foot and then the chest once as she jumped over boxes to get to him. She took the hits and kept coming, the blade spinning in her hand. He fired again and her feet went out from under her a few feet from him. He fired a shot into her back and then another.

"You are," she panted, "Good."

"Yes, I am."

She sprang at him quickly, knocking him to the ground, but he fired directly into her chest and she collapsed on top of him. He shifted her to the side and made sure both hands were free. In the middle of moving her, she brought the blade up to his neck as he fired a blast into her head.

She went limp and he moved away from her, put the blasters on the ground and waited for her to come around. She woke slowly and lay there panting.

"Need some water?" he asked.

"Wouldn't mind it," she coughed.

He walked over to the door they'd come in and had just a second to react as she launched herself at him again. He slammed her head into a wall as she got close and the blades slipped from her grasp.

"You're not very good," he informed her.

The wind knocked out of her, she lay panting against the wall.

"How are you so quick?"

"My wife and I used to go rounds. Nothing'll teach you quicker than fighting a Sith."

"Do you think she'd teach me?"

He paused and looked back, "She might. Depends on her mood."

"What's she like?"

"Brutal, but calm. Oddly calm for a Sith. Her anger is so quiet. She's beautiful and clever. She has this heart to her that will someday get her killed if she stays in Sith politics." He gazed out into the room, not looking at her. "She's the most deadly thing I've seen though and power radiates off of her that you wouldn't believe." His voice got quieter, "She's distant sometimes and she does what she thinks is best for people without considering what they want or need. She's terrible at taking care of herself. She uses passion as a weapon, even if it hurts her."

"You miss her."

He snarled, "You go too far."

"You're hurting," she said quietly. "Just talk to me."

"I don't know you."

"Doesn't that make it easier?"

He almost smiled, still looking away from her.

"A bit." He sighed, shaking his head. "C'mon, we should get your head looked at."

"Probably. You didn't hold back."

"Why would I have?"

"Some men do, when they fight women."

Andronikos laughed, "If I thought that way, Liri'd run ragged over me until there was nothing left."

He walked down out and back down the hallway to the medical bay. She ran to catch up with him, holding her head with one hand and feeling dizzy, slumped against the wall briefly.

Andronikos sighed and then helped her down the hallway. The doors slid open and Andronikos got her up onto a bed. He made a call to get the medic down there. Vel watched him carefully he noticed uncomfortably. She didn't say anything more and once the medic arrived, he excused himself and went back to his quarters.

He sat there in the dark for another hour, bottle in hand, wondering if Liri was thinking of him. It was easier, now. He knew she was at least missing him.


	11. Still on the Flagship

Darth Decimus walked down the hall, letting Liri walk a few paces in front of him.

There was nothing to link her to Ravage or even evidence that she'd been on the ship or known Ravage's son. She wasn't even suspected, considering how many enemies Ravage had made.

He could feel the smugness rolling off of her though, but she was shielding it from everyone except him. He felt oddly honored and tried to nip that in the bud immediately. He was already enthralled by her power, so use giving her a leg up, so to speak. They walked quietly away from the meeting and towards his ship.

Ravage had been a nightmare to work with. Picking someone new for the Council would take awhile, but it had been a much smoother meeting than in the past. In a month, they had to bring recommendations to the next meeting. Plenty of time for contenders to kill off other contenders and maneuver themselves into place.

"That was productive," Liri murmured.

"Quite. Any suggestions for the Council recommendation?"

Liri waved her hand in dismissal, "You know my thoughts on that already."

They reached the ship and walk aboard, Liri settled herself in a seat and Decimus had a brief conversation with the pilot.

"So where are your apprentices, your Dashade?"

"On Fury. Ashara and Xalek have become close and they work well together, interestingly enough. Khem Val is probably grousing because I keep going off without him, but he's found a kindred spirit in Xalek and they work better together. I let Talos go off to chase a rumor of some Sith holocrons."

"Really?"

"Well, at least one that he has proof of."

"You do realize that you're an odd mix."

Liri looked at him calmly, "How so?"

"You believe in opening the Sith order to aliens and slaves, but also believe in preserving the past. You've made friends with historians I thought would die before they spoke to a Twi'lek Sith."

"I may have encouraged tolerance in them. We should preserve it though, but we should preserve it as the past, not the stagnant future of the Sith order."

Decimus nodded and Liri looked out the window.

"This is taking longer than it should to get back to Dromund Kaas."

"We're not going back to Dromund Kaas," said Decimus with a smirk. "We're going to see your pirate."

* * *

><p>Andronikos had just turned the heat up in the shower and stepped in when his comm beeped. <em>Screw it<em>, he thought, _Whatever it is can wait half an hour._ He took his time, rinsed out his mohawk and emerged feeling relaxed. He checked his comm and called Pella.

"You needed me?"

"Your wife is here, along..."

He interrupted her, "Where?"

"Your quarters, but..."

He didn't even bother with clothes, but headed for the bridge in a towel. The bridge was empty this time of night. The doors to his quarters opened and Liri was just on the other side of them. Without a word, he grabbed her, letting the towel slip away from between them and backed her up against the table. She tried to pull back from the kiss, but he tightened his grip growling and tugged to get her robe up to her waist.

A discreet chuckle interrupted him and he turned his head to see Darth Decimus standing against the windows on the opposite side of the room.

"Oh, don't let me interrupt you." Darth Decimus grinned. "I've seen much worse. This is a rather impressive display."

Andronikos stayed pressed against Liri, more for the coverage it provided. He was panting hard and the sudden change of atmosphere left him feeling angry.

"You could have warned me," he said to her.

She grinned at him, "Oh? How would I have done that?"

He took a deep breath and reached down for his towel. He ran his hand over his wet hair and sat down on the bed after wrapping the towel securely around his waist.

"So," he said, "Can I put clothes on or is this a life or death situation?"

Liri opened her mouth to respond with a smirk and Decimus cut her off. "I'd prefer you clothed, if you don't mind."

Liri grinned as Andronikos tossed a playful scowl her way and pulled on the first things he grabbed from his wardrobe.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of two Darths?" Andronikos poured himself a drink and sat down at the table, staring at the both of them.

"As much as I know you'd prefer the pleasure of only one Darth," Liri purred, "We do have some things to discuss."

Decimus sent a quelling look her way and sat down on another seat. Liri joined the table as well.

"Your wife and I have entered into a contract."

"What sort of contract?"

"A binding agreement between our forces."

"Sith contracts aren't known for being permanent or enforced."

"This one is permanent."

Andronikos sneered, "I assume I'm one of Liri's assets?"

"You are not. Although your fate was factored into our agreement." Andronikos raised an eyebrow at Liri, who had been silent this whole time. She looked back at him calmly.

"Okay, so," Andronikos licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. "What's my fate?"

"You're safe from me and mine until the agreement is ended."

"She negotiated my safety."

"She included her entire crew and supporters, but yes."

"Why are we talking about her like she's not here."

"I thought you should hear it from him." Liri looked out at the stars. "So you'd know I wasn't lying again."

"I'm not a Sith. You could both easily be lying to me right now."

Liri's face contorted in rage and she flung her hands out at him. He went for his blasters at lightning speed to retaliate against an attack that never came. The dark side of the force opened in him and he saw her in lights. She was a perfect blend of light and dark; they warred within her, but she mastered both and was strong. Her saw her heart, empty but for him and for a life that was ripped from her when she was young. Then it all faded and he saw the conversation that had played out between her and Decimus. Her only ambition was a life, with him somehow, with those she loved safe. A life she'd never have as a Sith.

He came to on his bed, Decimus and Liri having an argument above him.

"You could have killed him."

"I doubt that; I've forced the dark side into him before. He actually has some mild force sensitivity, although he doesn't realize it."

"Liri," From his dazed state, he realized this was the only time he'd heard Decimus refer to her as Liri. "You could have broken him."

"No," she was quiet, but firm, "I couldn't have."

"Show me how."

The room went silent a moment and power gathered. Andronikos could feel the shield that had been erected before he even entered his quarters and he could practically taste her, like tart berries and cream rolling on his tongue. The power released him and Decimus said, with a faint note of unsteadiness in his voice. "I see. Well, you're right, but I'd be more careful in the future. Your temper is more dangerous than most."

"Okay, so" Andronikos' voice sounded even rougher than normal to himself, "why do I need to know about this agreement?" There was silence in the room. Andronikos sat up and looked at both of them. "What?"

Decimus cleared his throat, "I assumed you'd want to be with Darth Oculus again, now that there's nothing keeping you apart. As such, we'd either have to arrange for her to live here with you and figure out how to hide her presence from the Republic or arrange for someone else to take over the pirate fleet while you went to live with her."

"Whoa!" exclaimed Liri, "I never assumed any of that. But I did think you'd want to know about the agreement since we're able to be in each other's lives all the time now."

Andronikos blinked. "You're right, I do want to know. But," he hesitated, "I hadn't really considered what would happen when we could be together again." He grinned slyly, "I mean, I'd thought about what to do immediately, but not anything longer term."

Liri's back was to him now and he couldn't see her face, but Decimus chuckled.

Her voice came briskly, "Then that's something we'll have to discuss and figure out, but for now Andronikos will remain with his crew to continue the raids."

"Darth Oculus, could you give us a moment?" Decimus said smoothly.

Liri nodded once and headed out of the room.

Andronikos opened his mouth to say something, but Decimus cut him off. "What was your plan if she hadn't come willingly? Just keep her chained to your wall here until she agreed to love you again?"

"Something like that," Andronikos mumbled.

"So now that you don't have to force the issue, you have no plans?"

"I do, but Liri's not..." Andronikos ran his hand over his wet hair. "She's not like other women. I can't just tell her I want her to move in with me and give up her whole life. She'd probably remove the part of my brain that has free will." He threw his hands up, "I can't believe I'm discussing my relationship with you."

"Pirate. It's not a relationship yet. You just found each other again."

"I can't imagine why I'm taking advice from a Sith on love."

Decimus chuckled and then grew very serious. "If you repeat what I tell you now, I'll gut you and eat you." He got up and paced, "I have a daughter, whom I do actually love. She is a fierce warrior and Liri has been training her. She will be, of course, a pawn in Sith politics eventually. It's unavoidable." Decimus looked at Andronikos, "But her mother was a slave in my household. She was beautiful and utterly ruthless. She killed off half a dozen other slaves to get into my bed and made an impression early. Your wife reminds me of her in some ways."

"What happened to her?"

"Darth Ravage had her kidnapped from my household."

Andronikos winced.

"I've located her, but she's been altered." Decimus trailed off. "Regardless, she'll be returned to me now. For that alone I would support your wife."

"How does this...?"

"You have a shot, Pirate King, to have a life with the woman that you love. And you haven't put any thought into it?"

Andronikos leaned back, "Everything I've ever heard about Sith tells me that you're all sadistic and crazy. You torture for fun. Death is a weapon in your hands that you use for fun. You expect me to believe that you fell for a slave?"

Decimus shrugged, "I have granted Darth Oculus, and by extension, you, my honesty in private. Why do you think I campaigned to get slaves admitted into the trials? They have worth beyond what we use them for and Magda taught me that." He sat down heavily in a chair. "We're still people under the brutality and corruption. Some of us are batshit insane, I'll grant you that. But those of us who are brilliant, powerful, and not crazy? We still have those core feelings that we can't escape from. Some of us try to destroy those feelings or turn them against others, but what I see in your wife, which she won't admit to me, is that she uses the good emotions along with the bad. It has kept her sane and it has made her able to love." His voice changed, "I'd kill you in a heartbeat if I thought I could get her to love me, but what you two have is too valuable to waste."

Andronikos swallowed hard, "So you need me."

"I do."

"Why tell me all this?"

"To put into perspective why she left you and to not let it affect how you deal with her or what decision you make about your future together. Make no mistake, she saved your life."

"I get that. I just don't know if I'm comfortable being a pawn in Sith games."

"Too late for that. You married her."

Andronikos sighed and stood up. "I get your point. I.." he hesitated, "I appreciate it."

Decimus nodded, "I think we should get her back and discuss terms again then. If you'd prefer, I can give you two a few days and then come back to iron out how we'll work things between the three of us."

"A few days sounds nice."

Decimus smirked, "I imagine so."


	12. Yet More Flagship

They found Liri in the training room, explaining to Vel how to anticipate where blaster fire would land and deflect it or move. Liri was demonstrating with her practice swords and Vel was following her movements with her blades in hand. When Vel looked up and saw them, a expression crossed her face quickly and Liri paused, examining the other Twi'lek carefully.

Andronikos said nothing, just watching Liri as he and Decimus crossed the room. Vel said something to Liri and headed over to the weapons in the opposite direction as they approached.

"I'm going to leave for a few days." Decimus said.

"That's not necessary," said Liri smoothly, "I'm sure we can work this out quickly."

"All the same..."

"Are you leaving to give them some privacy? Because I'm sure we can find space for you, some entertainment even," said a voice behind them.

"Pella," said Andronikos, "Didn't see you there."

"The three of us were sparring. Well... Pella and I were trying to help Vel rather." Liri smiled.

"Vel is hopeless," said Pella, rolling her eyes. "She just wants to learn so she can impress the King over here."

Andronikos shot a look at Liri, but she just laughed and grinned at Pella. "That's true, Rev. Watch out for that one."

"Anyway," Pella returned to her earlier thought. "We can house you for a few days, Darth Decimus. It's no trouble."

"I appreciate that, but I'm expected somewhere tomorrow."

"Some other time then," Pella said with a wink as she headed out of the room.

"I do believe she's flirting with you, Decimus," said Liri, smirking.

He scowled at her. "I don't want to break your husband's crew."

"I think you'd find her a bit harder to break than you think," Andronikos said dryly.

"And why is that?"

"Not for me to say." Andronikos shook his head.

Vel kept glancing over at them from across the room. Andronikos shifted uncomfortably and looked at Liri, "So, we walk him out and go talk."

Decimus chuckled, "Oh yes, talking is what you'll do first."

"I'm going to go talk to Vel. Decimus, I'll see you in a few days and Rev, I'll meet you back here." With that, she swept away towards Vel. The two men turned and walked towards the hangar.

"You'll never have an easy life."

"I didn't marry her because it was easy."

"In some ways I envy you." Decimus grinned, "In some ways I definitely don't."

"Have you thought..." Andronikos trailed off.

"Probably. Thought what?"

"Of having Liri heal Magda? She's done crazier things."

Decimus' voice grew softer, "We've negotiated for her skills in that area already."

They walked quietly for awhile.

"How do I fall in with all these plans? Honestly?"

"I need you to stay the Pirate King. And I need to you to be with her."

"Tall order."

"Not necessarily. She's much more powerful with you than she was when you were gone. It's easy to see why Ravage underestimated her." They entered the hangar and Decimus paused on the ramp. "I'll be back in a few days. Don't mess this up for yourself."

Andronikos nodded and watched as Decimus' ship left. He walked soberly back to the training room. Liri and Vel were in some kind of intense conversation across the room. They both glanced at him, never stopping talking until he got close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Well, thank you." Vel bowed.

Liri was looking at Vel with an unreadable expression. "Sure."

Andronikos reached his hand out for Liri's and the two of them headed for the bridge. When they were out of earshot, Liri murmured, "Be careful of that one. She's hiding something." She sighed and admitted, "She may just not want to let me know about her giant crush on you, but still. She and I will have to come to some sort of understanding on that point."

He squeezed her hand. "Not really worried about other women with crushes on me," he said.

"Andronikos..."

"Don't, Liri. Darth Oculus."

They reached his quarters in silence.

He dropped her hand and went over by the windows. "After you threw me out, I went through women. Drowning myself in them, trying to forget you. Eventually, just trying to find someone close enough to you that I could pretend." He couldn't face her yet. "After some months, Darth Decimus contacted me with a business proposition. I create a pirate fleet and raid the Republic. I built a crew, then a fleet; I ran raids so successful that we could all retire right now." He snickered, "Seems I have a talent for piracy." He sighed, "I'm good at this, Liri. I love it."

"I know," she said quietly.

"I..." he stopped. He'd never been good at this part. He told her he loved her with his kisses, his hands, his body, but words were the hard part. "I'm not going to follow you around the galaxy again like a dog, but I want to be with you." He swallowed hard. "I love you," he said roughly.

Her hands slid up around him from behind and she rested her head on his back.

"I love you too," she said into his skin.

"So what do we do now?"

"We move in?"

"We?"

"Me, Khem, Ashara, Talos, Xalek... I park Fury in your hangar..."

He smiled, knowing she couldn't see his face. "That sounds like a euphemism."

His back warmed from her laughter. "You can stay my Pirate King," she whispered, sending a sharp thrill through him.

"Thanks for your permission, Liri." His voice lowered, husky with relief and desire. "I think you're going to need to convince me that letting you move in is a good idea."

"Oh?" She said archly, moving around him, "I'd better get started then."

"It's going to take a lot..." He caught his breath, "Oh, that's not fair."

Her breath came hot against his skin, "When have you ever played fair, Rev?"

He grabbed her lekku roughly and pulled her back away from him. "No more lying for my own good. I'm serious. There's a threat to me, we kill them together."

"I promise to tell you the truth," she whispered.


	13. Pirate Flagship VII

He was running his hand down the deep red flesh of her back over and over. Her spine twisted mildly, but mostly she just lay there contentedly. The layer of sweat on her skin was drying and he thought about leaning over to taste it.

"I'll have to be away a lot." She pushed herself up on her elbows, looking back at him. "With the Council and everything. But this will be my home."

"I know that."

"If..." she hesitated, looking away from him. "If you need someone for when I'm gone."

"Liri," he tried to interrupt her.

"We're both driven by passion, Rev, just... let me pick her or at least tell me about her? It'll be easier for me if it's not a surprise."

His hand clenched into a fist and he forced himself to relax.

"Liri. I'm not some animal. I can go a couple weeks without sex." He grinned at her, "You just don't know that because we can't keep our hands off each other."

She grinned lazily, rolling onto her back. He clasped her hand in his.

"You're not eating enough," he said.

"You're drinking too much and not sleeping."

They both laughed.

"Alright, well, you can make sure I get enough to eat."

She reached out and traced the tattoo around his eye. He caught her hand and held it to his face. "I know you use passion as a weapon," he said to her. "And as a tool in politics."

She covered his mouth with her hand. "Don't you see? With Decimus' support, I don't have to do that anymore."

He thought about that. "Wait, so you..." he tried to get out around her hand.

"You can fulfill what I need, Rev. In fact, I'm stronger when it's you than with anyone else." She shrugged, "It's not supposed to work that way, but the unique way that I use the Force might have something to do with it." She smiled, "Or it might be something about you." Her hand went back to his face.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured.

* * *

><p>When Darth Decimus stepped off the ship, he nodded sharply to the two of them and started talking immediately after a sideways glance at Pella.<p>

"You'll have to sit out most raids unless you can cloak yourself during the whole thing. You'll also have to maintain your office on Dromund Kaas, but Andronikos is welcome to join you there now."

Liri shivered. "No, too risky."

"Regardless, things will continue on as they have; you'll simply be stationed here primarily."

Liri nodded.

"Anything else we need to figure out?" Liri shook her head. "Then let's go," Decimus said tersely.

Liri walked over and touched his arm briefly. Something powerful whispered over the room and then rolled away. Decimus shook his head and smiled at her sadly. "It's worse than we thought. You'll see."

She returned to kiss Andronikos and told him she'd be back in a few days. He caught her hand and squeezed it, then they were gone.

Pella stood beside him quietly, "So what now?"

"I should really clean my quarters." Andronikos grinned at her. "Get some rooms ready for her crew."

"I'll help," she said cheerfully.

* * *

><p>There was a reason Pella was his second in command. She was endlessly cheerful, straight forward, hard working and had a moral code that made his look like a Jedi's.<p>

As the two of them straightened up several of the empty rooms, Pella began to grill him about Liri's crew.

"So what's the Dashade like?" She asked, her eyes glinting curiously.

"Wants to eat Force users. That's about it. Khem's not a complicated creature."

"So he can have the smallest room then?"

"Yeah, he won't need much space."

"Okay, who else is there?"

"Haven't I talked about them before?"

Pella paused and poked him hard. "Andronikos," She said sternly, "You never talked about anything. You were just this efficient, silent, emotionless slavedriver. Until we got you drunk in a cantina and then you were this totally different guy."

Andronikos smirked a bit.

"Seriously, I didn't think you had a sense of humor until I met her."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Pella laughed, "You didn't become a person until you got her back. You were just like a block of ice, and the way you treated women..." She shook her head. "I thought I was mean."

He sighed and mumbled, "They weren't her."

"So who else is coming with her?"

"Khem, Ashara, Xalek and Talos. Although I suspect Talos won't be here much."

"He's the archaeologist, right?"

"More or less."

"So second smallest room for him. And space somewhere for a workstation." She made a note on her holopad. "So Xalek, what will he need?"

"He can have the room next to Khem's. Mostly training equipment and access to the holonet."

"What's he like?"

"He's oddly... loyal. He considers himself an extension of her. He's almost like a son, but their bond is greater than that. He knows that he will someday try to kill her, but for now, he knows he won't win, so she's almost like his family."

"He any fun to hang out with?"

"Not your type, but you can give it a shot."

Pella grinned, "I'd much rather take that other Darth for a night."

"Pella, you're playing with fire there."

"Oh? Like you're the only one who can land a Darth?"

"No! Just, be careful with him." Andronikos sighed and then grinned at her, "I guess you're the last person I should be worried about. If anyone could give that guy a run for his credits, it's you." Pella stuck her tongue out at him and he walked into another room down the hall, "And it's not like I _landed_ Liri. We just couldn't leave each other alone and then it was more than that."

"I know," she actually mimicked him, "_Liri, oh damn Liri, if you stop I'll kill you._" She laughed, "Your quarters aren't soundproof. I've heard way too much."

He scowled at her menacingly, but she waved a hand at him, "Please, you need me and you're way too happy these days for me to take a threat seriously."

Andronikos recoiled, "I'm going soft?"

"From what I've heard, you're not capable of going soft," she leered, "I meant more that we've been crewmates for too long."

He laughed at her, startled to realize he wasn't mad at her comment.

She eyed him, "I like this you better." Her holopad came up again, "So what about Ashara?"

Andronikos lead her down the hallway to another room, "Unlike the others, decorate this one with color. If she's the same, she likes blues and greens; soft things and she likes to read."

Pella smiled, "You care for her."

Andronikos shrugged, "She was so young and naive when Liri converted her. She was like a little sister. Reminded me of someone."

Pella gasped exaggeratedly, "Oh my goodness, did Andronikos just mention the _past_? Someone make this date a holiday!"

"Very funny."

"Only thing left is to clean your quarters out."

"Won't take much, I've always traveled light."

"I'm going to take all your empty bottles out also."

"Don't..." he ran his hand over his mohawk in his usual fashion, "Don't restock as much as usual."

Pella raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "You should probably also get some new sheets."

"What's wrong with the ones I have?"

"Really?" Pella rolled her eyes, "Never mind, I'll talk to Liri herself about it.

"Darth Oculus."

Pella looked at him, "Excuse me?"

"You should get in the habit of calling her Darth Oculus, just in case."

Pella shook her head, "Nope. Sorry, she said Liri was fine and she trumps you in what she wants to be called."

"Anyway, what's wrong with my sheets?"

Pella threw her hands up and turned to go. "Some extra pillows also."

"Pella?" he called out. She spun and looked at him, "Just come take a look, see if there's anything else that needs to get fixed."

She nodded and they headed to the bridge. "So!" She said brightly, "While you are talkative and not yet drunk, can I ask you a question?"

"I guess so," he said warily.

"Where'd you get the scars on your back from?"

"Why?"

"Well, all the rest look standard; blasters, knives. Those are oddly shaped."

"When have you seen my scars?"

Pella laughed, "You marched through the bridge in a towel, Andronikos!"

He actually blushed.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"I cheated on Liri."

"You..." Pella's mouth hung open, "You _cheated_ on your Sith wife? Are you _crazy_?"

"She wasn't my wife back then, and yeah, it was pretty stupid of me."

"Those scars are all you got?"

"Yeah."

Pella sighed, "She really does love you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Do you know I did to the last guy who cheated on me? And I'm not even Sith."

"Let me guess, you kept some of him?"

"Jar in my room."

"Please feel free to try and seduce Decimus. You two would get along well."


	14. Decimus' Dreadnaught

Liri watched Decimus' face as they flew. She was getting waves of rage and brief flashes of terror from him as they flew.

"Stop," he said.

"Stop what?"

"Reading me."

"I can't," she said quietly.

"I've never heard those words from you," he sneered.

She looked at him calmly until he turned away. The rest of the trip went on in silence. They reached Decimus' dreadnaught and landed. He strode through the hallways confidently, with a scowl. Liri followed behind, moving silently over the metal, feeling around for anything off kilter. He reached his quarters and stopped suddenly. "You'll have to shield us," he said.

"I did when I stepped on board," she answered.

He opened the door and gestured for her to proceed him.

She walked in slowly, taking in the starkness of the room, made more dramatic by the large bed draped in red in the center. A woman sat on the bed. She had red hair and was quite pretty, with scars running down her back. When she turned to face them, she smiled absently. Liri climbed onto the bed with her and gently put her hands on either side of the woman's face. She ignored the emotions rolling off of Decimus, the terror more pronounced now and the occasional flicker of guilty lust that he was trying to suppress.

She could feel what had been done to Magda and she understood how to do it, which raised the bile in the back of her throat slightly. She swallowed hard and went back to poking around inside the woman's mind. There were things that had been left in there and she closed her eyes and began to unravel.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, she sighed and slumped, taking her hands off.<p>

"What is it?" said Decimus, the only concession he'd made to the amount of time was the chair he was now sitting in.

"Get some food sent in, please." Liri got off the bed and walked into the bathroom to clean her hands. It was more of a symbolic gesture than anything else.

Decimus ordered food and returned, watching Magda.

"So?"

"I can't say for sure."

"Liri," the anguish in Decimus' voice gave way to rage. "He died too quickly."

"I agree." She sighed and returned to kneeling on the bed.

The woman looked up and her eyes lit up when she saw Decimus, "My Lord," she breathed, "Come to me."

"Don't touch her," warned Liri.

"Why not?"

"It may not help."

Decimus actually calmed. Rage was a familiar emotion for him and he fell back into it easily. "Can you help her?"

"I have, a bit. It's going to take awhile and parts of her may be missing."

Decimus smoldered. "Honestly, it might be best to remove her from you for awhile," Liri observed.

"I can't do that here. Can I transfer her to your pirate's fleet?"

"Ask him. It's not my fleet."

"You give him a lot of freedom."

Liri rolled her eyes at him. She put her hands back on Magda's face and went back to work.

"What about the food?"

"Save it," she said as she drifted into a light trance.

Her eyes flew open and she glared at Decimus. "Did you sleep with her once you had her back?"

"No!"

"So when was the last time you fed?"

"I ate.."

"No. You know what I mean."

Decimus blinked, "I guess it's been a few weeks?"

Liri sighed, "I get that you're dealing with some new stuff because Magda's back, but I need you at full strength."

"I don't have anyone on board right now who could take care of it."

Liri grinned, "Then I guess you're coming back to the ship with me in a few days to sample what Pella has to offer."

"Why her?"

"Just... trust me." She sighed and put her hands on the woman's temples again. "Getting that pent up isn't helpful for anyone and you're messing with the force in this room because you're so off."

"Liri, you were without your husband for a year. You're telling me you never got that 'pent up'?"

Liri's mouth twitched in a small frown. "Ravage was after me," she explained. "I had to stay strong." She slumped, "It was awful, honestly." Shaking her head she smiled at him, "I really need to do this now, Decimus."

"It's actually," he looked at Magda sorrowfully, "It's Anthru."

"What is?"

Exasperated, he glared at Liri, "My name."

Liri closed her mouth with a pop and nodded, "Shut up then, Anthru," she said with a smile. "Let me work."


	15. Back to the Flagship

Andronikos watched Pella move around his room making notes. He had to admit it wasn't the nicest room, but he kept it mostly clean. Except for all the spilled alcohol.

He didn't understand what was wrong with his sheets. Liri'd never complained.

"I'll call her as soon as we're done here."

"Alright."

Pella picked up the force-resistant restraints from beside the bed, "Do you need these anymore?"

"Just leave them."

Pella cocked an eyebrow at him, "Your Sith wife lets you put force-resistant restraints on her?"

"I said leave them."

"If you ever question that she loves you again, _I'll_ give you scars." She moved onto the rest of the room, murmuring something uncomplimentary under her breath.

Andronikos looked around the room.

"What else should we change?"

"Maybe some more storage," Pella said. "And you'll need a room for her to train Ashara and Xalek."

"I'm hoping she'll help train the crew too."

"She already said she would," Pella said absent-mindedly.

"When did you talk to her about it?"

"She was here for two weeks. She and I talked about a number of things." Pella stared at him, "She was pretty worried about you. Wanted to know what the past year had been like."

"What did you tell her?"

"Everything."

"_Everything_?"

She nodded, "I didn't go into detail, but yeah." She shrugged, "Can't exactly lie to her, she'd know immediately."

"Even about that time when we went back to Nar Shaddaa..." he swallowed.

"Oh fuck no, I figured you should have to tell her about that one. I more spoke about what you were like."

"How'd she take it?"

Pella shifted uncomfortably, "Well, she cried."

Andronikos sat down on his bed. "She cried?"

"Yeah, she felt super guilty." Pella looked thoughtful. "I think that was the moment I decided she and I should be friends."

"Because she cried?"

"Because she'd hurt you and she'd done what was necessary, but it hadn't left her unmarked. I guess. She's that powerful of a Sith and she cried in front of someone she'd just met. I already respected you and then I got why you pined for her."

Andronikos nodded, hiding what he was feeling. "I never figured you on being sentimental."

Pella scowled at him, "That's not... She was real, not some evil creature with nothing more to her than wanting everything dead or bleeding."

"I know what you mean." He missed her so much at that moment. She hadn't even been gone that long.

Pella moved around the room again. "Does she have a lot of belongings?"

"I tend to get her a lot of stuff, but no, she doesn't like to travel with a lot."

"We still have some stuff we haven't sold off or used from the raids in storage."

"I always took a few pieces for her with my cut anyway."

Pella eyed him, "Where do you keep that?"

"I have a special section of storage."

"Oh, I know about that one, but you've kept that for the past year."

He looked at her confused, "Yeah, so?"

Pella faced him squarely, "Andronikos, what was the original deal with Darth Decimus?"

"I run highly profitable raids on Republic planets and independent planets for him, give him a cut, take out specific targets, my crew gets well paid and I get my wife back, kidnapped, whatever he had to do."

Pella stared at him, open-mouthed.

"She was my _wife_, dammit!" He got up and paced, "I needed her back. Now I know she needed me back too."

"Why are you mad?"

Andronikos paused, "I thought you were judging me."

Pella's mouth twitched, "It's a pretty smart idea. What was the plan once you got her here? Chain her to the wall and make her love you again?"

"It would have worked. At least she'd just be _here_. With me."

Pella grinned, "You are such a softie."

"Shut up."

"Alright, well I have everything I need. I'll start making arrangements tomorrow." She stretched, "Wanna go spar?"

"Sure. Not going to be able to concentrate on anything else anyway."

* * *

><p>Several days later, there was Twi'lek in his room, although not the one he wanted to see.<p>

"How'd you get in here?"

Vel stood up from the holoterminal and moved towards him.

"What are you doing?" He tried to palm the light on.

"You're alone tonight." She said from near him.

"Obviously. Why are the lights out?"

"Pretend I'm her."

"What?" He stood frozen for a minute, as she unfastened his pants. Then her body was sliding down his as she put his hands on her lekku and he could almost believe it was Liri in the dark on her knees between his legs. He gasped without thinking, squeezing her lekku until he realized what was going on.

"She'll kill you," he choked out.

Her head drew back a moment. "Who do you think told me to do this?"

"I'll kill her."

"Pretend I'm her, Andronikos. Or consider me a gift, whichever you prefer." Then her head bent to him again.

"No," he snarled, trying to push her away. "I told her I didn't want this!" A sharp pain hit him in the leg and he gasped in horror.


	16. Interrogations

The door opened and light from the hallway spilled in. Liri was framed in the doorway for a split second before Vel hit the far wall.

Andronikos growled at her, "I told you I only wanted you! Why'd you recruit her?"

"I didn't."

That brought him up short. Liri stepped into the room, lightning starting to flicker over her skin as she looked at Vel. The door shut behind her.

"Tell me what happened, Rev." Liri's accent was more pronounced and she was gazing at Vel like a particularly nasty bug she was about to squish.

"I came in, she was kneeling by the terminal, backed me against the wall, told me she was a gift from you." He was starting to pant and sunk to the floor, "Liri, she got me with something."

Liri's eyes began to glow purple as lightning shot out in arcs from her. Vel was suddenly enclosed in lightning, mouth open in a scream, no sound emerging. Liri dropped beside him, her hands bringing up a used syringe from the floor. Her face began to swim in front of him and he fought for consciousness. "Liri," he croaked, "the bedside, there's a universal antidote in the hidden drawer."

"No time," she murmured and what felt like lightning was pushed through his skin, burning along his bloodstream as it moved. He arched up, holding back a scream. Then he was lucid, staring into Liri's purple eyes, an inappropriately timed surge of lust racing through him.

"That's the adrenaline, Rev. We'll have to wait." She planted a kiss on his forehead and paged someone with her comm. Bits of lightning were spinning off and shocking him, which was distracting and not helping him get his emotions under control.

Pella walked in, having been evidently summoned by Liri. Her eyes widened, taking in the scene and she dropped to her knees by him.

Liri looked at her and said, without preamble, "Do you remember what we discussed?"

Pella swallowed and nodded, holding out her hand.

Liri grabbed Pella's hand roughly and then the dark side of the force rolled through the room. Pella cried out in pain and fell over, panting. "You see now?" She choked out.

"I see it all," said Liri compassionately. Then she helped Pella to her feet.

"You take the lead in this. Xalek will help you; I've trained him in torture. I... would break her too quickly." Liri took Pella's face in her hands, "Do you hear me? You're better at this than I thought, and I can trust you now."

Pella nodded and turned to the open doorway. Xalek stuck his head in and nodded at Andronikos, who was by now thoroughly confused. He nodded back. Then Xalek was marching out the door, the lightning bound Vel hovering off the ground beside him. Pella followed quietly, after a long thoughtful look at Andronikos.

"When did you get here?" said Andronikos.

"About an hour ago. I was trying to arrange a surprise, but then Ashara wanted to show me her room; nicely done, by the way; and with getting everyone settled..."

"I didn't think you'd be here this late; I thought I'd have to wait until morning."

"I came as soon as I could."

His hand caught hers and he struggled to stand up.

"Wait, just sit on the bed, okay?" She helped him over to it.

"What did she get me with?"

"I don't know, but it was bad." Liri frowned and checked his pulse.

"Lir, what did you do to Pella?"

"Oh, I marked her."

"You what?"

"Marked her. She's very strong in the Force, you know."

"I didn't know." Andronikos shook his head.

"We need to find out what Vel was after, Rev. Can you stand up yet?"

"I... yeah," he said, struggling to his feet. He fell against her and she pushed him back on the bed.

"Get your feet under you. Is your terminal passworded?"

"Of course."

"Same passwords?"

"Ah, no, I changed what I use."

"Okay, go input it."

"It's just... it's the date you left me."

She stared at him for a moment, then crossed the room and slapped him as hard as she could. She went back and started checking through the files. "It doesn't look like she got anything; couldn't crack your security."

Andronikos sat stunned, holding his face. "What the _hell_?" He was abruptly dizzy again and lay back on the bed. Seconds later, Liri was hovering above him, looking worried. "Do you still feel the effects?"

The warm push of her healing floated through him as he lay there. With a growl, he flipped her over and pinned her to the bed. "What the hell was that for?"

"I did what I did to _save your life_ and all it did was make you _miserable_. At least you were alive! I've been dead inside for months and you've been just..."

Andronikos grinned down at her. "I appreciate you saving my life, but it was no life without you. You don't need to feel guilty just because _I missed you_." The inappropriate surge of lust from before reared right back up and he growled in her ear, "I bet you're not dead inside right now."

"Rev, we have to check on..."

He slid his hand up under her robe and groaned, "Damn, Liri, are you always ready to go?"

"Only with you," she said softly.

All of the careful preparations he'd been making in his head about taking his time and making it slow went straight out of his head at her words.


	17. Answers on the Flagship

A short time later, they were walking down the hallway, Liri tucked against him.

"Where did you put Magda's room?" Liri asked.

"Next to Ashara's."

"Good choice." She moved away from him to look down the hallway further, "I wonder where Decimus got off to."

Andronikos snickered.

"That's not what I meant!" Liri grinned wickedly at him, "Especially since Pella is busy."

"How is Magda?"

Liri got a distant look on her face, "Honestly, she's coming along better than I thought. What was done to her though; it's..." she trailed off.

"It bothers you."

She nodded.

"Because you can do it too."

She whirled on him and he put his hands up in surrender, "I didn't say you would, but it stands to reason that if it's a Sith thing, you can do it."

He took her hand and started propelling her down the hallway again.

She pulled him to a stop, gazing at him with that expression that made him want to lock her in his quarters for a good week. _Their quarters_, he reminded himself.

"How do you read me so well, Rev?" she murmured, her voice full of affection.

"You're an open book."

"Liar," she grinned before turning to continue down the hallway. "By the way," she called over her shoulder, "You'll have to tell me about what happened on Nar Shaddaa sometime."

Andronikos grimaced, "Trust me, you really don't want to know."

"I'd love to know what you did that was so bad, you can't tell your 'Sith on the Dark Council' wife."

"It's embarrassing. So no."

"I'll get it out of you somehow," she sounded gleeful, walking in front of him.

"I imagine you'll try. Don't forget who usually wins that game." He caught up to her, "Pella told me she didn't tell you."

"She didn't. I picked it up as a strong surface emotion. That I'd be pissed when what happened on Nar Shaddaa came out."

Andronikos shrugged, "You don't really have a right to be pissed, but knowing you, you'll find it a lot more funny than upsetting."

Liri laughed, "Oh I hope so."

They had reached the room the others were in by then.

She paused with a smile just for him. "You know I'll find out; why not just tell me?"

He pulled her in for a kiss. "I enjoy the process of you trying to find out," he smirked.

They turned together and Liri swept into the room ahead of him.

Pella turned, grinning. Her eyes were lit by something Andronikos had never seen. She seemed in her element. Xalek actually had an impressed look on his face. Vel hung from the ceiling, her flesh hanging in charred ribbons, some of which were beginning to heal.

Pella began to speak immediately, "SIS, interestingly enough. She lied about knowing someone on board, but her history was perfectly forged. She hasn't been able to get word back because of Jorif's abilities with communication jamming."

Andronikos nodded; Jorif was the best at what he did. "How'd she mask her intentions from Liri?"

"She was essentially programmed to be violently attracted to you. That crush masked her true purpose. What it also did was make her hesitate about acting against you. Fools."

Someone came into the room behind them. Andronikos looked over his shoulder and saw Decimus. The man looked electrified as he saw Pella. Pella stiffened and raised her head. Their eyes met and Andronikos took a step towards Liri so he wasn't in between them anymore.

Decimus approached Pella and caught her chin in his hand, "I see what you meant, Darth Oculus," he said musingly.

Pella leaned into his hand and even Andronikos could see the sparks of lightning coming off of both of them.

"Anything else?" Liri broke in, a smirk on her face.

"She thinks they think she's dead. They want to know if this fleet is funded by the Empire." Pella spoke quickly.

"Thank you then, Pella. Well done." Decimus' hand drew back, but they stayed staring at each other.

"You were going to show me my quarters?" came Decimus' voice smoothly.

"Yes," Pella answered, her eyes still glowing slightly. Decimus motioned for her to proceed him.

The two left the room and Liri started giggling.

"My bet's on Pella," she said impishly.

"Bet?"

"On who has less scars when they're done."

Andronikos shook his head. "Do you think people ever bet on us like that?"

Xalek rumbled, "I won quite a lot of credits, actually."

Liri burst out giggling again.

Outside in the hallway, they heard the unmistakable voice of Ashara coming towards the room and Xalek shot a look at Liri. She inclined her head and he left the room.

Andronikos heard him speaking to Ashara quickly, "Not in there, 'Ara. Not now."

Her sputtering reply fell away as she was moved further from the door.

Liri turned and began to heal Vel. Andronikos noticed she wasn't softening the painful sensation of the dark side of the force knitting your flesh back together the way she did for him. He felt a surge of love towards her that quickly turned to lust, as it normally did.

Vel moaned and opened her eyes.

Liri flung her hand out at Andronikos and he raised his eyebrow at her from across the room. She put her finger on her lips.

"Vel. Vel I need to know what was in the syringe you gave Andronikos. He's having a bad reaction."

Vel moaned again, "It was," she said hoarsely, "it was either a poison or the other one."

"What was the other one?"

"Calming adrenal, with some other stuff to make him agreeable. He would have given in to me if he'd gotten that one."

"Why would you give him that?"

"Figured. Figured you'd kill him or leave him if you saw us together. Two birds with one stone."

"He might have killed you."

"Job would still be done."

"Let me guess, this was your plan, fucking my husband to get him to leave me, not the SIS' plan."

"Two. Birds," Vel gasped.

Liri lashed out, lightning springing from her fingertips to ravage the Twi'lek's body. Vel screamed.

"What information did you manage to get back to the SIS?"

"Nothing. Couldn't get a message out of here if I tried."

"Who got you on board?"

"Faked a history, pretended to be a long time pirate."

Vel's eyes searched the room desperately, sliding past Andronikos like he wasn't there.

"Is he, is he going to be okay?"

"Tell me about the poison."

"Deadly. Painful. I must have fumbled the wrong syringe."

"Why the holoterminal?"

"Trying to get word back, send recordings of you and Decimus on board."

"Give me a reason to keep you alive."

Vel licked her lips, "I can't think... I have information on the SIS."

"Yes, but you also know too much about my husband. I can't risk turning you over to Imperial Intelligence." Liri tapped her finger against her mouth, "How'd they brainwash you into being obsessed with him, anyway?"

"They used a video."

"A video?" Liri's voice was confused and Andronikos stood up from the wall with a start.

"A video of Andronikos. Just a matter of training my brain to flood with endorphins at the sight of him." Vel laughed bitterly.

Andronikos tried to get Liri's attention, but she ignored him.

"Where did they get the video?"

"I don't know."

"How old was the video?"

"I have no idea. Just used his face from it; I never saw the whole thing."

Liri twisted something and Andronikos felt like the world moved sideways for a moment. Vel's head fell to the side. He looked at Liri questioningly.

"She's just unconscious."

"Where could they have gotten a video of you?"

Xalek came through the door then, a bag in his hands. He bowed to Liri and dropped the bag on the floor. "This was everything in her room, Master."


	18. Trickery on the Flagship

I apologize, but I won't be updating again until Monday (April 16th). Sorry! But don't worry, there's plenty to more story to go ^_^

* * *

><p>Liri dropped to the floor and started sifting through the bag.<p>

"There's quite a few syringes in here. Where do you store that kind of thing?"

"Lir... We don't take prisoners. No need for stuff like that."

Liri gave him a skeptical look. "I'm sure some of your crew enjoys adrenals behind closed doors."

"Well, of course, but we don't have a place for them."

"We're going to need one. I generally keep military grade truth serum around just in case a long with a few other choice mixtures." She approached him and put her hand gently on his cheek, "Rev, you're in a lot more danger now that I'm here; do you understand that?"

"Of course I do. But I'd rather be in trouble with you than bored without you."

"You're always in trouble with me," she said, her eyes glinting.

Xalek cleared his throat, "Is this like the old days where I should just leave, Master?"

"No," Liri grinned, "But Rev, we're going to need to stock some stuff you might not have. Keep a room for things like this."

"Whatever you need."

Liri went back through the bag, "Nothing. She really gave into her assignment." She sighed. "Should I just kill her now? Do you think there's anything else we're going to figure out?"

She eyed Andronikos, "How do you feel about coming on to her to see if there's anything she's keeping from us?"

"I feel pretty good about it."

"Not too good, I hope."

He wrapped his arms around her, "Made yourself jealous, did we?"

She sighed, "A little, but we need to know if they have a clue we're out here or not."

Xalek cleared his throat again, "Whenever you two start touching, it's a good idea for me to leave the room."

Liri turned and glared, but Andronikos grinned at the Kaleesh.

He tightened his hands around her, "So how do we do this?"

"We keep her out for a bit and then have you come into the room. Do whatever you need to, pretend you were turned on by her. I'll mask myself."

"How long do we keep her out?"

"Not long enough for that," she said looking down between them for an amused moment. Behind her Xalek snorted. "Just a few more minutes. Do you want to prep?"

"Liri, I'm a master at pretending other women are you." She let go with a scowl and he just shrugged, "It's about to work in our favor, don't be mad."

Nodding, Liri turned back to Vel and a whisper of the dark side echoed through the room briefly. Liri went and stood beside Xalek. Vel moaned again and raised her head.

"Hey, there, Vel."

"Andronikos? You survived?"

"Yeah, your information helped Liri figure out how to cure it."

He approached her, "Oh Andronikos, I'm so sorry."

"Shhh, baby, it's okay. I'm fine." He reached up and released her wrists, letting her body sink down to the ground. "It'll be okay now." He helped her sit up.

"You don't hate me?" she whispered.

"No," he snickered, "I almost wish you'd gotten me with the other adrenal."

She slid her arms around him and he schooled himself to not flinch. "Oh I do too, but she still would have caught us."

"I can handle Liri." He tilted her face up to him, "I'm doing what I can to get you out of this. Is there anything I can use to help you?" Vel sunk against him, and he stroked her lekku, "Please Vel, I don't want Liri to kill you."

"Kiss me, Andronikos." He bent his head to kiss her, catching Liri's eyes up behind Vel. Liri's face was resigned, but unhappy. When he pulled back, Vel sighed in joy, "You're a wonderful kisser."

"How do I save you, Vel?"

"You don't. This was always a one way trip, but I just wanted to touch you..." Her hand went weakly up to his cheek. "I failed my mission. The Republic will send someone else or they'll set up an ambush at the next likely target planet."

"Vel, there has to be something you didn't tell them."

"They had a plan for you. Some use they were going to put you to, pardon your war crimes and trade you something. They weren't clear, but I was to try to seduce you. They didn't expect her to be back in your life. But someone knows how much you mean to her."

"I was to be a pawn?"

"Yes, but we could have been together until then... Kiss me again."

Andronikos felt Vel slump against him and he pushed her off with some disgust.

"Well."

Liri spoke, her voice full of tightly held fury. "They were going to use you to get to me."

"That seems to..." he caught sight of her face and got to his feet slowly, moving toward the door. When he passed Xalek, he grabbed him by the hood and hauled him out the door too.

The very darkest side of the force rolled past them and through the room behind them just as Andronikos got the door shut.

Lightning flickered around the cracks. Xalek looked at Andronikos, "You have seen her this angry?"

"Once or twice, yeah."

The door opened and Andronikos caught sight of Vel's rapidly decaying corpse in the room beyond.

"Feel better, Lir?"

She smiled tightly and rolled her shoulders. "I do, actually."

"So what now?"

"We fill in Decimus when he and Pella are done and figure out our next move."

Andronikos raised an eyebrow, "And how long do you think that'll be?"

"Oh, hours."

"Xalek, that's your queue to leave."

Xalek rolled his eyes and headed down the hallway.

"Back to your room, Rev."

"I don't know that I want to get that far."

"I think I want some time to pass before your crew finds us going at it in every corner."


	19. Problems Arise on the Flagship

They were both pulling clothes back on when Andronikos caught her eye and pulled her hand to his mouth to kiss.

"Marry me again," he said suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"With a ceremony and people who care there; a honeymoon not on the bridge of Fury. You know, do it right this time. Maybe go somewhere nice?"

"Not until you tell me what happened on Nar Shaddaa."

Andronikos sighed, "Seriously?"

"Seriously. No more secrets."

Andronikos ran his hand nervously over his mohawk. "Well, I, uh, got drunk."

"Shocking."

"Liri!"

"Sorry, continue."

"I was... on a Twi'lek slave kick. Figured it was the best way to get back at you." He closed his eyes briefly, not wanting to see her face. "I had a cantina room on Nar Shaddaa. I had an open door policy with a couple of the girls; an agreement for the weekend." He sank his head down between his knees, running his hands up over his mohawk to rest on the back of his neck. "Hell, Liri, I was on so many adrenals I don't even know how or when it happened, really."

"How what happened?"

"They recorded it. Someone recorded it, the whole weekend. Cut it down to some key scenes and sold it."

"So the film she was talking about... is of you having sex with a bunch of Twi'leks?"

Andronikos scowled and sat back up, "Yeah."

Liri's voice had an odd note to it, "So what you're telling me. Is that I'm married. To a porn star?" She burst out laughing, practically howling.

Andronikos rolled his eyes. "I tracked down the guys who'd done it; killed 'em. Got most of what I could find off the holonet through some favors." Liri was still laughing, clutching her sides after having sunk down onto the floor. "You know, Pella had the same reaction."

"I'm sure she did. You idiot."

Andronikos sighed again, "Yeah," he admitted.

She got up and crossed to the holoterminal. She put in a brief message and crossed back to him.

"What was that?"

"Called in a favor. I'll get all copies vanished for good. Although they'll send me one."

He stood up in horror, "Liri, _**no**_. That's me at my worst; I was barely a person that weekend."

"You've seen me at my worst. I should get to see what I drove you to."

He grabbed her arms roughly, "Stop this. Stop suffering for sending me away. Stop torturing yourself."

"I have to know what I made happen."

Andronikos was furious now, "No, you don't. It was my mistake, none of your business."

She shook him off and shouted, "You obviously made it so I would see it! So it would hurt me! You had to know it would get back to me!"

"Liri, _dammit_, I wasn't conscious enough to remember it happened, let alone that you might see it."

"You had to let them into the room, tell them it was okay. You had to be conscious enough to fuck them. Some part of you wanted to hurt me with this. So let me see it!"

"Fine! But I refuse to watch you do this!" he shouted, turning to leave the room._ Fucking Sith mood swings. She wants to hurt herself, let her!_ He slammed his fist into the wall as he left.

He stalked down the hallways, furious. He couldn't even retreat to his room, because she was there. He paused in the hallway, snarling at someone who passed him. Fury was empty right now. A smirk started its way up the side of his face. He made it to the hangar in record time and tried the code for the ship. Nothing happened.

"Andronikos?"

He turned slowly, "Hey Jorif."

"Why are you trying to break into your wife's ship?"

"I wanted to fly her."

Jorif raised an eyebrow, "How come she didn't give you the codes?"

"I wasn't going to tell her." Andronikos sighed, running his hand over his mohawk.

"You were going to steal your wife's ship?"

"C'mon, like you haven't done worse." He paused, "We're kind of fighting."

Jorif snickered, "You two fighting? How can you tell its fighting and not fucking?"

"We don't touch when we truly fight. We did make that mistake once."

"Mistake?"

Andronikos pulled his jacket down to show him a deep circular wound on his shoulder. "We tore shreds out of each other and couldn't stop. It ended up fun, but we agreed not to do it anymore to increase our chances of survival."

"So what are you fighting about?"

"She's getting a copy of the recording. Wants to watch it."

"The recording?" Jorif's eyes widened, "Oh, _the_ recording. Oh man, what are you going to do?"

Andronikos started to punch the wall of Fury, but ended up bumping his fist on her gently. "I don't know."

He whirled on Jorif, "Why can't she just leave it alone?"

"Because she's not a normal person." Jorif took a few steps back when he saw the expression on Andronikos' face. "I didn't mean it like... look, she acts on impulse, emotion. She can manipulate emotions too."

"What are you talking about?"

"Liri. She has an aura. You know, like you feel around powerful Sith, the fear? Only hers is passion. Everything is emotion." Jorif shook his head. "She's got all this passion urging her on and she manages to keep a cool head about things most of the time. She's strategic."

"Okay, so?"

"So you're the one person she doesn't have to be strategic with." Jorif grinned, "Doesn't help that you're pretty passionate yourself."

"Only about her."

"Well, see? The two of you only let loose with each other. She finds out something like that went on and she doesn't have to be logical about it, because it's you."

Andronikos thoughts were running in a different direction. "Do you think...?

"Frequently. About what?"

"That maybe I don't love her? That it's just her aura?"

Jorif threw him a dirty look. "You would have fallen out of love with over the past year if that was the case. Don't be stupid."

Andronikos felt oddly relieved.

"So what do I do?"

"I have no idea." Jorif snickered, "Let's go get a drink."


	20. Nothing is Ever Simple on a Flagship

Jorif had poured two glasses of what he called the good stuff and handed one to Andronikos. Taking a sip, Andronikos whistled.

"Good stuff indeed. Where have you been squirreling this away?"

"My quarters." Jorif took a sip and sighed in appreciation.

"I could make a run for it."

Jorif snickered, "To where? The only place she won't find you is in the Republic and they consider you a traitor."

"Jorif, if you had any idea what was on that recording..."

Jorif coughed, "I sort of do know."

Andronikos' jaw fell open, "How the hell do you know?"

Jorif ran a hand over the back of his neck uneasily, "Remember that fight we got into about the raid on Balmorra?"

"Yeah. As I recall, I ended up being right."

"You were, but we were mad that night. Anyway, Pella and I were so pissed, we got a copy, got drunk and watched it."

Andronikos groaned and put his hand over his eyes.

"Pella thought the whole thing was _hilarious_. First thing she said was that she should stop making jokes about your ship or blaster size because you obviously didn't need to compensate for anything. Her comments got worse from there. She had all sorts of questions she wanted to ask you, but I convinced her to keep it a secret."

"Then you know why Liri shouldn't see it."

"I don't know, Andronikos. Pretty good stuff that." Jorif was snickering, "Seriously, that one part with the-"

Andronikos held up a hand, "Don't." He finished his drink and held his glass out.

Jorif filled it silently.

"What do I do?"

"Ask Pella?"

"She's busy." Jorif raised an eyebrow at him. "With Decimus."

Jorif laughed, "Oho, about time. She was starting to annoy me."

Andronikos raised an eyebrow, "Annoy you?"

"Wanted a Sith of her own to play with since she doubted you'd let her play with yours."

Andronikos laughed, "Really? A Sith to _play_ with?"

"Pella's one of a kind."

Andronikos rolled his eyes, "Oh man, I don't even want to _think_ about her and Liri."

"Liar," Jorif grinned at him. "Hell, I'm thinking about it right now."

Andronikos punched him in the arm. After a moment he said, "Alright, fair enough. Not a terrible image."

"You should see if you can swing that."

"No way, she's already mad at me." He drained his glass and held it out. "Give me another."

Jorif filled it, "You know, maybe you just distract her?"

"With what? I hardly think my usual distraction is going to work."

"Plan a trip, some time away where you can just be together without having to worry."

"She's a Sith. There's no such place."

"Find a new place." Jorif's eyes lit up, "Or! Get a really luxurious ship, fly it to the middle of nowhere, turn off the comms and just be together."

"That's a pretty good idea." Andronikos leaned his head back on the wall, his hands on his neck, "Or Alderaan. There's some great spots on Alderaan and that's where we first got together."

"That's not bad. You know anyone on Alderaan who could help you put something together?"

"If she's still there, yeah. I know a Thul."

"So make it happen. Some time together, talk, get past the sex and actually talk, that should do you some good."

"I don't know that we've ever gotten past the sex. We just sort of fit the talking in between."

Jorif shook his head, "Any chance she has a non-Sith sister?"

Andronikos smirked at him.

"Don't give me that; you're the one with an angry Sith wife."

"Damn. Can I just hide out here until she comes looking for me?"

"I think you're better off stealing Fury."

* * *

><p>Andronikos was in the hangar, trying to drunkenly slice Fury's door panel based on Jorif's equally drunk directions when she found him.<p>

She'd been crying; he noticed immediately. _Shit. You are in no condition to handle this._

She walked up the ramp and punched in a code. Fury's door slid open. They stood there looking at each other and Andronikos had the strong desire to just get in the ship to fly away.

"You're drunk," she stated.

"Yes, quite a bit."

"Is that just your answer to everything?"

"For the past year, yeah." _Oh not smart, Revel, not smart._

Her face crumpled, but she pulled it back together. Her expression was starting to clear, go blank the way it did before she was about to deal with someone she didn't like. _Or kill someone, don't forget that._ His head was foggy.

"I guess I should wait until you're sober."

"Why wait? If it's bad, just tell me now. I always handle things better with a few drinks in me." He sauntered over towards her, "Go on, Sith. You leaving me again?"

Liri backed up against Fury, but he kept going until his body was nearly flush against hers. "C'mon Sith, tell me to stop. Tell me it's over. That what I did was disgusting. That I don't deserve you. Nothing I haven't thought before." He reached out and slammed his hands on either side of her.

She looked at him coldly and pushed him off of her with the Force so that he skidded down the ramp. With a snarl, he was up on his feet, launching himself into her, tackling her to the ground. He got her pinned under him, "Which part was the worst for you to watch, huh?"

"Stop it, Rev."

"Was it the end, where I almost choked that one to death? That's the part that stuck with me."

"Stop it."

He gazed down at her, his anger fading at the pain in her eyes.

"Why'd you watch it?" he whispered.

"I had to see..."

"Why, Liri, why did you have to see me like that?"

"So that I'm not the only fucked up one in this relationship!" She struggled to get out from under him and he let her up, "I'm not some free, _perfect_ pirate who can just screw his way across the galaxy if he wants. I have to do things to keep my position; things far worse than anything on that tape. Things far worse than anything we've done to each other or that you've seen me do. It's like another kind of slavery for me! I might not have a master anymore, but I've still had to sleep with people I didn't want to or do what other Sith say so I don't die."

Andronikos blinked at her, drunkenly.

"Liri..."

"And you act like that video was the worst thing you've ever done. That video was a fucking regular Saturday night when I was a slave. At the end of that video, everyone got to live, whole, intact. So you fucked a bunch of women, some at the same time, who cares? Hell, you didn't even do half the crazy shit we end up doing to each other. You still don't understand what me being a Sith means. It's just another form of captivity."

She sighed and turned away from him finally.

"You think you don't deserve me? It's not even a question."

She palmed Fury's door shut and walked out of the hangar. By the time he collected himself enough to follow her, she was far ahead of him.

He caught up to her quickly, she wasn't trying to hide or walk fast.

"Liri..." She kept moving. He grabbed her hand and she shook him off. "Liri, stop dammit!"

"What, Rev?" she turned around and was shouting at him, "What are you going to say? What's going to change this?"

"Nothing, but you're not... We deserve each other. We deserve this." He saw her waver and took the opportunity to pull her to him. "Let's stop trying to outdo each other in the fucked up department and just call this what it is. It's a marriage. We love each other. I'm not going anywhere or secretly judging you." He bent down and kissed her softly. "I love all the parts of you, even the fucked up Sith ones."

She clung to him, crying. He just held her, finally picking her up and carrying her to their room.


	21. Coming to Terms on a Flagship

He murmured comforting things to her, not even making much sense until he got her tucked into bed. He lay there with her, drowsily, waiting for the alcohol to fade so he could really comfort her.

"I don't want you to leave," she said softly.

"Liri, where would I go? In case you've forgotten, this is my ship, my crew."

"No, I mean... at some point I feel like my being a Sith will chase you away. Regardless of how much you love me." She shifted closer to him, but had her head on his chest so he couldn't see her face. "You were drunk and drugged in that video, yes, but it was so much easier it seemed. No politics, no danger, just you and a bunch of women to please you. Wouldn't that be a better life for you?"

Andronikos clenched his fist and then realized how he could actually hit her for that one. He slapped her in the ass as hard as he could. She made an involuntary noise and looked up at him confused.

"Better life. A fucking better life?"

Her eyes widened and she started to pull away from him.

"No," he snarled "You don't get to say something that stupid and get away with it." He pinned her down on the bed, moving quickly so she couldn't slip away from him. "I'm yours, you crazy Sith. Get that through your head. We may not have things easy at times, but I don't want to be anywhere else."

"If I'm not what you need-"

"I want to be here. With you." He dug his fingers into her wrists, angry now, "How can you possibly say that we'd be better off apart after what we put ourselves through the last year?" He shifted on her, "You just want something to doubt about us."

Her face closed up, "I do not."

"C'mon Liri, I might be the drunk one here, but I'm not trying to leave. You like when we fight. You like when things are heated between us." He lowered his voice. "I know you hate the Sith things you have to do, but you love the power. Those horrible things you do? There's a part of you that enjoys them." She looked at him, horrified. "Liri, every time you feel that way, you just come to me, because I don't care. Give me details and I'll hold you anyway."

She turned her head away from him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"When you're done crying, I'll let you up. But you're not pushing me away, not now, not ever. You'll have to kill me."

They sat there, her crying, him silent for awhile longer before she finally stopped.

"I'm... yours, too, Rev." He rolled off of her to lay beside her.

"Sleep now, it's been a hell of a day."

Andronikos woke slowly, his head pounding. There was someone pressed against him and he nearly shoved them off in disgust before he remember it was his wife and not someone else. He quietly got out of bed and crossed the room. He kept some meds for headaches in his cabinet and rummaged for them, trying not to wake her.

"Are you okay?" she murmured sleepily from the bed.

"Yeah, just a headache."

"I'm worried about how much you drink."

"Yeah, me too. I'll try to cut back."

"I mean it, Rev. Not good."

He swallowed the meds and turned to the bed. She was standing beside the bed now and he was unmistakably, instantly turned on.

"You know, Jorif mentioned your aura of passion. I'd nearly forgotten about it; got me thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Whether what I felt for you was real or just your dark side stuff."

She sighed, twitching the sheets into place, "That was actually a secondary reason I sent you away. If you stopped feeling for me then I would know it'd just been my power, not me."

"But it was real for you."

"Yes."

"It's real for me too. Aren't you glad?"

"You have no idea how glad. When you just vanished, I thought maybe I'd been right. That you were getting over me."

He grabbed her arms roughly, savoring the warmth of her skin pressed against him, yielding under his hands. "I wasn't." His mouth ran the length of her lekku. "Liri, I don't want to talk anymore."

Her hips ground against him and he suppressed a groan, "I can tell," she breathed, "But we need to talk about this."

He pinned her against the wall. "So talk, if you still can." He grinned and dropped his head to her neck, kissing softly before nipping which led to a deep bite. She moaned and pressed against him; with a snarl he slammed her back against the wall.

"Rev, we can't just do this every time we have a difficult conversation." Her voice was shaky, but incredibly, she was still able to get words out. He forced her knees apart with his leg and pressed himself against her, rocking slightly on just the right spot.

"Liri, I love you and we can have all the difficult conversations in the world, but right now I want to fuck you."

"That is not fair."

"I'm never fair," he growled, ripping her robe open when he couldn't get it up far enough. He managed to get both of her wrists in one of his hands and pin them against the wall above her head so she couldn't stop him.

"Andronikos Revel!"

"Want me to stop?"

"...No."

Andronikos grinned and started in on her.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so we have to do that infrequently."<p>

"Why's that?"

She showed him the pattern of bruises. "Can't afford to be bruised there."

"You can for the next few days. We're not going anywhere." There was some quiet. "No one's come to get us up. I think there's a few other places you can afford to be bruised."

"Rev-" Her head tilted back and he smirked to himself. "We're not done talking."

He didn't answer and she sighed, giving in.


	22. Someone Will Have to Leave the Flagship

They were laying in bed, her head on his shoulder when the pounding on the door started. Before they could answer, the door opened on an amused Decimus and grinning Pella. Liri got the sheet up over them quickly.

"Really?" Liri said to Decimus. "What if we'd been in the middle?"

Decimus shrugged, "I would have gotten an eyeful."

Andronikos inspected Pella; she looked energized, vibrant. He nodded to himself. "Used your emergency code?"

Pella shrugged at him, "Of course." She smirked, "Or maybe I just wanted to see if the rumors were true."

"Give it up," Andronikos told her smugly. "Jorif told me you both saw the recording already."

"Well damn," she said grinning. "Every time you were an ass I thought to myself, 'He doesn't know that I've seen it.'"

"Is he frequently an ass?" asked Liri.

"You should know."

"So, yes then."

Andronikos looked up at Decimus, "Care to jump in?"

"Two women strong in the Force are making fun of you and you want me to jump in? I may like you, pirate, but I'm not jumping on that grenade."

"Well, if you want to get out, I'm sure I can find something to do with both of them."

Decimus shot him a withering look, Liri hit him in the face with a pillow and Pella stared at him grinning until he realized she was using the Force as a vice on his balls. He raised his hands in surrender. "And now Jorif owes me credits."

Liri had been halfway through a scowl, but at that she rolled her eyes and started to get up, the only sheet wrapped around her.

"Hell no!" he exclaimed, grabbing the sheet to keep himself covered too. Since she wasn't using the Force, his superior strength won out and she landed facedown across his lap. He ran his eyes over her and without missing a beat, looked up at Decimus and Pella. "Get out."

"No," said Pella. "Let her up. We have stuff to talk about."

Andronikos sighed and let Liri get up on her hands and knees. She stopped for a moment and arched to taunt him. He growled at her.

Decimus sounded like a man who was halfway between amusement and loss of patience. "Liri, seriously."

She looked contrite and Force pulled some of her clothes to her from her pack, scrambling into them under the sheets.

"Can you get my clothes too?" Andronikos asked her. She shrugged, pulled his pants to her hand and handed them over. "Underwear? Shirt?"

She stuck her tongue out at him and crawled out of bed. He scowled at her and pulled his pants on under the sheet.

They all sat down at the table.

Pella started, "Xalek filled me in on what you got out of Vel. So the most important question is what do we do about it?"

Liri raised an eyebrow at Pella and opened her mouth, but Decimus interrupted, "She's a part of this now," he said calmly.

Liri nodded thoughtfully looking between the two of them. A slow smirk started over her face and Decimus frowned at her. "Don't," he said. "We can talk about it later."

She nodded.

Andronikos leaned back in his chair somewhat insolently, "What do you mean, what do we do? We get a higher ranking SIS agent and torture them until we find out why they want Liri." Pella and Decimus gaped at him. "What? Like you Sith are the only ones with good ideas?"

"That's my man," murmured Liri.

"Alright," said Decimus slowly, "I can probably track one down. Bring them here?"

"Sure, let Pella and Liri at them."

"I like that idea," said Pella. Decimus almost smirked at her, but then turned back.

"Liri," said Decimus, "Any other ideas?"

Liri looked thoughtful and her eyes flashed purple for a moment, "It's a good idea, but we shouldn't bring them here. We should take them elsewhere and I can further train Pella." She shook her head, "This is still a relatively safe place. We should avoid bringing people here."

Decimus nodded, "Alright. So where?"

Liri winced, "Taris." Everyone groaned and she held her hands up, "I know, I know, but if anything goes wrong, we throw them to the rakghouls. They sure as hell can't escape and get help."

Decimus grinned at her, "Who'd you get rid of on Taris already?"

"A Sith has to have _some_ secrets, Decimus." She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Alright, so we're settled," said Andronikos. "On to more important things."

"More important things than someone trying to kill your wife?"

"Have you met my wife?" Andronikos snorted. "I'm half-tempted to let her get caught so she can rip her way out and back to me."

Liri smiled at him and caught his hand in hers.

"What's more important?" Pella asked.

"I want Liri to marry me properly. Take a honeymoon."

Pella squealed and clapped her hands together. "Can we have the wedding here?"

"She has to say yes."

Liri was smiling at him in a resigned manner. "Just won't let that go?"

"C'mon. We got married by someone I'm not even sure was legal to marry us. We had our honeymoon on the bridge of Fury where I'm pretty sure at least Xalek and Khem caught us." He squeezed her hand. "I'd like people to be there. You know Ashara will want to, Pella will help." Pella nodded, solemnly. "We can make it official, get it recorded and everything." He leaned forward towards her, "If you say no, that's fine, but I'm not giving up on this."

"The Dark Council will know we're back together. They'll know you're my husband. It's like painting a target on you."

"I've already had that target on me. Liri, you're not getting out of this."

Decimus cleared his throat. "The spouses of the Dark Council are more protected than you think."

Liri got up from the table, running her hands over her lekku and then put her hands on her hips. "You're not really going to give me a choice, are you?"

"Not a chance," he said, not moving his eyes off of her.

She smiled, "We need to take care of this business first."

"That's a yes?"

"That's a yes."

He was across the room, sweeping her into his arms in a moment. He kissed her for a long time. He heard Decimus usher Pella out of the room, saying something about the two of them convening in his new quarters to discuss matters. He kissed Liri, tasting his future. When he finally pulled back from her, he said quietly, "Kids?"

"Rev, don't push it," she answered immediately and he chuckled.


	23. Back to Taris

Sorry for the delay, had some writer's block and a thesis to finish :)

* * *

><p>Andronikos adjusted to having Liri around again. She spent a great deal of time working with Magda. Andronikos went by once and saw how patient Liri was, but he felt uncomfortable with how damaged the woman was. He was glad Ravage was dead, but underneath he recognized that Decimus and possibly Liri had done this sort of thing to people before. It felt worse than murder. Magda didn't get much better, but she was able to feed herself now.<p>

Decimus and Pella kept their relationship up and Decimus started making plans to have Magda taken care of when it became clear that Liri wouldn't be able to fully restore her. Liri was disheartened that she wasn't able to help more, but Andronikos managed to keep her from becoming too sad.

It took awhile for Decimus to track down a high enough ranking SIS agent.

* * *

><p>Several weeks later, they landed Fury on Taris.<p>

Andronikos flashed back to the last time he'd been on Taris with Liri and caught her eye. She grinned at him. _Later, I'll open a bottle of that Corellian whisky; make some more memories._ Decimus and Pella proceeded them down the ramp and the four of them hopped speeders. They pulled up outside a hole in the ground and Andronikos' lip curled in disgust.

"Underground? We're going underground?"

Decimus gave him an exasperated look while Pella practically skipped down the steps, calling back, "Liri, can I get started?"

"Yes, go ahead!" Liri called back, before turning to face Andronikos. She waved Decimus away and he followed Pella down the steps.

"If it's a problem, you can wait here," Liri said to him. "I know you how much you hate being underground." Her lips twitched. "You always managed to follow me the last time we were on this planet."

"I was trying to impress you. And I couldn't help hoping one of those bands of clothes would fall off halfway through a fight."

Liri grinned at him and grimaced down at her current robes. "I don't like fighting in these, but I'm supposed to look proper."

"I like it when you look improper."

"I'm pretty sure you like me any way you can have me."

"Very true."

He reached for her hand and she held hers out. "Lir, now that we're well away from any sort of civilization or monitoring, I want you to think about something."

Her eyes met his and he struggled for words.

"I want us to-" he sighed. "I want to be with you forever."

"I want that too," she moved closer to him and let him wrap his arms around her.

"After we get married, this business taken care of, I want to disappear."

Liri looked up at him, "What are you talking about?"

"I want us to go off somewhere we can be together. You give up your council seat, I give up the fleet. Jorif and Pella can handle it fine. You do jobs for Decimus if he needs you, I show up as a figure head occasionally, but we make a life together somewhere else."

Liri gaped at him.

She wasn't pulling away, so he kept going, "The Sith thing, the stuff you have to do, it's killing you. You're too soft for this life. But you're perfect for me. Perfect as Decimus' weapon." He rocked her a bit, "You can give your crew the option of coming with, although I don't enjoy the idea of Xalek walking in on us constantly as he seems to have perfect timing. We make a home, Lir."

He ran his hand up and tugged one of her lekku gently.

"We get the life we want."

She still wasn't pulling away, just watching him warily. "How can I do that?" she whispered.

"Make sure someone like you gets put onto the council. Liri, I want a life with you. I don't want to watch you wince every time you have to rip someone's mind apart."

He drew her in until their foreheads were touching, "And you're not a huge supporter of the Empire. You just like the power. So choose which you want. I'm with you either way, but just..." She was staring into his eyes in wonder. "Just think about it, Lir."

When she whispered "I will," he thought his heart would explode.

She leaned forward and kissed him then, not the usual kind of kiss, but a soft kiss. A kiss with promise beyond just passion. He kissed her back, just as softly, hopeful.

When she finally pulled back, she was breathing hard. "Do you think we have time to-"

"Rakghouls, Lir. As much as I'd love to."

He took her hand and paused by the entrance to the stairs that led underground. He took a deep breath and felt her squeeze his hand. They descended down the stairs.

"I hate this damn rock," he muttered and heard her answering laugh.

After the reached the bottom, they followed a hallway around in a half circle to a room set up with extravagant torture equipment. Andronikos sighed inwardly. He didn't enjoy watching this happen unless he had a personal stake in it. Someone who might have information about a plot against his wife... _Okay wait, I guess I care about this more than I thought._

There was a clean-shaven man strapped to a table, Pella was straddling him, cooing something in the man's ear as she rested her hand on his chest below her. Lightning flickered from her hand into the man's chest. Decimus was watching Pella with a hungry look, occasionally making a comment.

Liri walked in and settled on a chair in the corner. Andronikos joined her and they watched Pella try to coax information out of the man. A droid recorded what was being said, but they couldn't hear the details. Liri was staring at Pella thoughtfully. Andronikos eventually grew bored and started exploring the room. Just when he'd gotten to a box of what he could only assume were just shiny metal, Decimus had gotten to his feet and was pacing back and forth. Pella turned and caught his eye.

"My turn," Liri interrupted.

Decimus almost jumped at her voice and Pella scowled back at her until she caught the expression on Decimus' face.

Pella grinned and hopped off the table. "We'll just be around the corner then." Decimus snarled at her and she took off around the corner out of his reach. Decimus controlled himself and stalked out of the room without looking at them.

Noises started from down the hallway, but nothing that sounded like rakghouls, _well, possibly sounded like rakghouls, but the faint groans of pleasure definitely aren't._

Andronikos raised an eyebrow at Liri who sighed at him and then held a finger to her lips.

She approached the man on the table, who saw her and his eyes widened.

"No," he said in desperation. "You have to get out of here. There's Sith nearby."

"Where can I go?" Liri answered.

"Just away from here. They want information."

"What information?"

"About the Twi'lek Sith."

"Why do they want it?"

"Because they think we want to kill her! Please, please go."

"I won't go without you," Liri murmured, moving closer and taking the man's hand.

Andronikos was enthralled. She was getting information without hurting the man; she was thinking about what he said. She could absolutely leave this life behind her.

"They think there's a plot against her."

"What's the truth?"

"There's a Jedi, Hadrian; he thinks she can be saved. He's had a vision. She's a possible force of good. We need to get them to each other, but she never leaves Imperial space."

Liri recoiled, her head snapping back and then she paused, listening to make sure the rakghoul noises continued. She tossed him the droid and gestured for him to erase the tape.

Andronikos froze briefly and then deleted part of the recording.

Liri looked at him, her eyes wide. She mouthed, 'what now' at him. He started the recording up and purposefully dropped his voice, "Lir, nevermind that. I'm feeling a little..." he let a seductive tone roll through his voice, "unrestrained myself over here."

"Always so ready, Rev," she said, her voice just as seductive. They locked expressions, both worried. For the first time, he wasn't turned on. Her eyes were just as shocked as his, but he crossed to her, growling purposefully. They didn't speak further, just quickly made it sound real, which slid into actual desire at some point. They kept their eyes locked, trying to convey thought while they sank into each other on the floor. They'd only be able to discuss this in private, later.


	24. Taris Dangers Other Than Rakghouls

Andronikos got to his feet, fastening his pants. That had probably been the worst sex they'd had together, but both of them were nervous and thoughtful about what they'd just heard. It would certainly be recorded by the droid as sounding realistic enough. He desperately wanted to talk to her about what this meant, _A Jedi vision, don't those always come true somehow?_ He was a traitor to the Republic, they'd kill him, but it would get Liri out of... _What the __**hell**__ are you thinking?_

Just like normal, it felt like she was listening to his thoughts, "Not the best sex we've ever had," she said shakily.

"I'll make it up to you later."

"See that you do." Behind the banter was fear. He could practically taste it. If she didn't get that under control, Decimus would pick up on it. Being part of a Jedi's vision wasn't something she could afford to reveal to him.

"So, commando today, huh?"

He grinned at her weakly, "I figured if you got all heated fighting rakghouls I wouldn't have to get through two layers of clothing."

He brought her into him and just touched her, not seeking to turn her on. He ran his hands up and down her lekku and she closed her eyes and leaned into him. They sat there for a moment. He reached a hand up and put his hand over her heart, feeling her heartbeat thrumming. _Can she be good and still wield the lightning? Am I asking her to give up a part of herself? What ties us to the Empire, anyway? _He gazed into her eyes, his thoughts going a mile a minute.

"I love you, Lir," he whispered and saw her eyes widen in shock and soften then, recognizing what he was doing.

"Always?" she murmured.

"Through anything," he answered. She nodded then, understanding his subtext and they kissed, that sweet slow kiss that was more than passion. "Why don't you get started?" He made his voice sound lascivious, "I'll watch you. I do like to watch on occasion."

"Mmm, I'll keep that in mind." Their eyes were still on each other worriedly. Liri nodded once and crossed to the prisoner. She straddled him in much the same way Pella had, but she leaned down and started to run her fingers through his hair.

The man watched her, drool starting to drip from his mouth. She sat up and shocked him. The man arched into the air and then fell like a rag doll. Andronikos' mouth dried up, _Did she just...? _The man slackened and smiled dumbly at Andronikos. Then he came back and started screaming as Liri's lightning arched over him.

Andronikos found a dull relief. She hadn't wiped his mind, but she'd definitely done something. _I get it. Anything to survive, eh baby?_

She started to question him, the hovering droid recording everything. Andronikos desperately needed to be above ground. He stuck his head out the door and pulled it back, wishing he hadn't.

"And I thought me and Liri did crazy shit," he said to himself.

"Pella likes pain, giving and receiving, a lot more than me," Liri said absent-mindedly from her position.

"How do _you_ know that?"

She blinked up at him, "I punished her awhile back, but realized quickly it wouldn't work. I find other ways to discourage bad habits in her."

"Is she your apprentice?"

"Not exactly," she said thoughtfully. "She's more someone I'm giving advice to. I just don't tolerate backtalk when I'm teaching."

"So she liked it?"

"Rev, were you serious about her joining us?"

"Not... entirely. Jorif bet me a few hundred credits I wouldn't bring it up."

She scowled and shocked the man under her. "I don't mind who's with us, as long as we're together, but no crew members."

Andronikos' mind lit up with possibilities. She pointed her finger at him and he ducked out of habit, "Rev, that wasn't an invitation to get all crazy, just something we can talk about."

"We have a lot to talk about. But as far as that goes," he shrugged. "I'm not the jealous sort, Lir."

The man under Liri moaned something that Andronikos couldn't make out.

"I'm too controlled to break you," she said to him. Then she looked back at Andronikos with a meaningful look, "I'm too controlled to break him."

"Then get off him. Maybe he's told us everything?" Andronikos eyed the little recording droid, wishing he could just smash it into pieces.

"I doubt it."

Andronikos was shaking with his need to be out of that bunker. Liri hopped down and crossed to him, worried. "Rev?"

"I need to get out of here."

"I'll handle it," she said, her hand warm on his arm. She went to the doorway, pulled at nothing and forced her two arms forward. Andronikos felt the rush of power clear the corridor.

He laughed in spite of himself, "Isn't Decimus gonna be mad?"

"I don't much care. Come on," she stalked down the hallway and got to the base of the stairs where a giggling Pella was trying to get her clothing adjusted. Decimus scowled at Liri.

"Should have used a bunker with two rooms," she said calmly. "Go ahead, try to do something back." When he merely adjusted his own clothing, she looked at Pella, "You're up."

She marched up the stairs and Andronikos followed, trying not to run. He felt relieved at being able to see the sky again.

Liri put her arms around him from behind and he gazed at the sky. "Are we safe to talk here?" he murmured.

"Yes, but I'd like to wait until it's safer," she murmured back.

"Are they going to get anything out of him?"

"No, they aren't."

He wanted to shoot something, suddenly. "Want go find some action?" he asked her.

"Sure, rakghouls?"

"Oh, I'm in."

They headed off towards the swamp, Liri kept her saber in hand and Andronikos kept his hands loose and ready to draw.


	25. Liri's Room on Fury

They came across a group of rakghouls quickly.

Liri leapt and he paused to watch her land, slamming into the ground with a force that looked odd for her small size.

One of them tried to leap on her back and he got it right through the eyes. Everything pressing fell away except the feel of the blasters in his hand, the woman he loved tearing her own swath through the rakghouls. The creatures kept coming and years of careful training took over as he fired again and again. At a lull, the bodies were piled high and he heard growls that meant there were more on the way. His blood was racing.

"I missed this," he took the time to say before the next wave was on them.

The ground was soaked with gore by the time the rakghouls stopped coming. Andronikos could feel his heartbeat in his fingertips. Adrenaline made him pant and he wished they'd picked a different planet. He couldn't exactly shove her up against a tree here.

Liri looked more relaxed also, although she was covered head to toe in blood and who knew what else.

"Shower?"

"Never sounded better," she answered. "We should go tell Pella and Decimus."

They marched back and let the pair know. Judging by the way they looked at each other, Andronikos had no wish to be there when they started the torture back up.

He and Liri headed back to the base. They handed their speeders off to a droid and headed to the shuttle. Finally on the ship, Liri handed her garments off to Twovee. Andronikos stripped off his jacket as well to give to the droid. They took a quiet shower together. Then he poured them both a drink and they sat next to each other on her bed.

"You shielding?"

"Yeah, and we're far enough from Decimus that he won't notice."

"Liri, a Jedi vision?"

"I know." She shook her head. "I have to meet with him. I have to know what he's seen."

"How do we arrange that?"

"I don't want to risk you in Republic space."

"Oh please, like I'd let you go alone." He thought a minute. "Why do we have to go to Republic space?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nar Shaddaa or Hutta."

She shuddered, "Not Hutta."

"Neutral ground. We go for a vacation or some time off together."

"Our honeymoon?"

Andronikos grinned, "Two birds with one stone. I get you to marry me properly before we figure this out."

She sighed at him, exasperated. "How do you always end up getting exactly what you want?"

"I'm just that good." He grinned and took a sip of his drink.

"Won't this alert Decimus that something is up?"

"What, moving this up? No. Just tell him you lost a game with me."

"I lose every game with you."

"Which is why it's believable."

She nodded, then bit her lip. "Rev, what do they want with me?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I come with you. Okay? No turning me away, not now, not ever."

"I can't be without you again," she said softly. Then she got angry, "And stop telling me not to leave you! I only did it the once."

"The once that turned me into a vicious, alcoholic shell of a man."

Her thoughts turned down another track, "Rev, did you ever... On your raids. Did you ever..." She wasn't finishing her statement, but he could guess.

"No," he said quietly. "I never raped anyone."

"Just paid for slaves." He winced.

"I can't justify that to you, not ever."

They sat quietly for a minute.

"Rev," she whispered. "What if there is a life for us in the Republic?"

He looked down into his glass. "I'm been in both, Lir and they're the same at the core. I want us to be apart from that. Not pawns, not being used, a life, kids..."

"No kids."

"We'll talk about it later." He grinned at the familiar argument. "If we're truly free, your reasons don't hold up."

She gaped at him.

"We have a wedding to plan, Sith. Get to it."

She sighed and lay down on the bed, "Do you care about any of it?"

"I'm not wearing some crazy suit of ceremonial Sith bullshit and you aren't either."

Her lips quirked.

She repeated him, "Ceremonial Sith bullshit?"

"Like when you got inducted into the Council and you had to wear that stupid robe."

"I don't know; it was pretty hot when you bent me over my desk and hauled that up."

Andronikos grinned at her. "You keep talking like that and I'll find something new to bend you over."

The hatch slammed at that point. Decimus and Pella's voice filtered in. Pella peered around the corner, "Oh good, you're vertical."

"That doesn't mean we aren't-"

Pella held up a hand, "You're vertical and not touching." She jumped on the bed and bounced up. "Want to know what we found out?"

"Of course."

Decimus' voice sounded from the doorway, "They're trying to get Liri into Republic space, but we have no idea why and he didn't either. I've got a call in to find a new SIS agent to question."

"Disappointing, but I'm not surprised," said Andronikos. "We knew it would take awhile." He leaned back against the headrest, "Want some good news?"

"I want you to close your robe better," said Decimus.

Andronikos shrugged. Decimus rolled his eyes, "Fine, what?"

"Liri has agreed to marry me now."

Pella squealed piercingly and clapped her hands. Liri shook her head, her finger in her ear, "Really, Pella?"

"I'm so excited!" She ran down the hallway, calling back, "Let's get back to the fleet!"

"Why were you two shielded?" Decimus asked.

"I convinced in her a way that's none of your business." Andronikos made himself smirk and shifted so the robe opened more.

"I officially don't want to know, then." Decimus glared at Andronikos and left.

Liri caught his hand and squeezed it. "So. Wedding," she murmured.

"I already know what I'm getting you."

"Like a gift?"

"An actual gift. Not like one."

She tackled him to the bed and shocked him. "We can talk about it later," he grinned.


	26. Wedding Planning on the Flagship

Pella went into overdrive and Andronikos finally took to hiding in the sparring room to get away from her endless questions about the wedding. Liri was actually shocking Pella every time her head came around the doorway. Pella's set of boundaries had vanished the moment Liri had agreed to let her plan the wedding and she'd taken to walking in on them whenever she had a question, which was often. Liri was holed up training Xalek, using Khem's force resistance as practice for simple fighting moves without relying on the Force.

He could go watch them, but it had been a week since they'd gotten any alone time and it'd just end up making him frustrated. _Having a passion-driven Sith for a wife and not getting to jump her for a full week is making me violent. I've got to get Pella to leave us alone._ Not even Decimus was able to reign her in, although he'd made a good effort before he had to return to Dromund Kaas. Pella had enlisted Ashara's help and now he had two women he was desperately trying to avoid.

_Maybe I could drug her._ He stalked down the hallway away from the room. He watched out ahead of him for Pella. Jorif rounded the corner and grinned wickedly at him.

"Thank the stars it's you," Andronikos said.

"Pella on the warpath again?"

"She ever go off it?"

"Nah. You should have seen her when we started working together."

"You jealous of her and Decimus?"

"Nah, we were always casual. Still comes by my room late at night when he's not around."

"How goes things on your end?"

"Planning your bachelor party."

Andronikos stopped. "Jorif, I'm already a married man."

"Not legally. And c'mon. I haven't gotten to go to a bachelor party in years."

"Make it a joint one with whatever Pella is planning. No slaves unless they volunteer."

Jorif frowned, "Really?"

"Really."

"I'll talk to Liri about it; she already gave Pella permission to plan a bachelorette party." Jorif smirked, "Although she requested you as the entertainment."

"I'll kill her later."

"We all know what you look like naked, wouldn't be a stretch."

"I don't dance."

"Fine, I'll go talk to her. I've got some good food being flown in though, some rare alcohol."

"What kind of rare food?"

"Bantha steaks, Dantooine fruit; and get this, I managed to track down a bottle of Corellian whisky from the year you were born."

Andronikos scowled at him. Jorif shrugged, "Not my fault you're old."

"I'm only four years older than you! Decimus is much older than me!"

Jorif grinned, "I just like pushing your buttons."

Andronikos frowned, "Where are we doing this?"

"The bridge, like usual."

Andronikos sighed. "Alright."

"Khem Val has requested to not attend, but Xalek seems excited. Well, as excited as I've ever seen him get. Talos is nervous; you might want to talk to him about what this entails. Decimus will be there along with the rest of the crew."

Andronikos shrugged.

"Oh and on the slave front, Liri apparently called some friends from back when she was a dancer." Andronikos perked up, "They're flying in for this."

"That's good news."

"Why?"

"Uh, nevermind. Thanks for doing this. How's the search for the-"

"Coming along. Haven't tracked it down specifically, but I've got a few guys on it." Jorif stopped him. "I had a question now that I've gotten to know Liri a bit."

"What's that?"

"Have you told her what you did to Moff Trysan?"

"Huh. No, I haven't. I'd almost forgotten."

"Something to fill her in on."

"What brought that up?"

"She asked me to look up his son."

Andronikos froze in the hallway. "She did what?"

"Asked me to-"

"I heard you." Andronikos sped up and Jorif raced to keep up with him.

Andronikos paused then and Jorif crashed into the back of him. Andronikos turned and scowled.

"Sorry, just, what's the problem?"

"Moff Trysan was Liri's original owner."

Jorif's eyes widened. "Her slave owner?"

"Yeah."

"Is that why you-"

"Yeah."

"But why does she want to know about his son?"

"They were close, somehow. She's never given me details."

"She give you details about the Moff?"

"Enough to justify what I did."

"We got a good haul off his ship."

"That we did."

"I didn't even realize it was personal."

Andronikos shrugged, "It being personal was secondary. It was a good haul for little loss of life."

"How many other things were personal?"

Andronikos eyed him, "What exactly are you asking?"

"Did you ever send us somewhere just because it was personal?"

Andronikos glared at him, but Jorif glared back. "Not once. I would never risk the fleet just for revenge."

Jorif relaxed. "Alright, I believe you."

Andronikos snorted, "You know me so well by now, you really think everything I ever did was just for her?"

"Yes, but you wouldn't have risked us if it wasn't worth it." Jorif took a few steps back, grinning. "You care enough about us for that. You know, you're kind of soft."

Andronikos snarled, pulling a blaster, but Jorif ducked around the corner.

Andronikos ran his hands over his mohawk. _Okay, well time to go nail her to the wall on this. _He smirked. _And hopefully nail her against the wall after that._


	27. Things Shift

"Lir!" Andronikos called from across the room. She had Xalek's hands in hers and was demonstrating a kick to take out an opponent's feet. Ashara was watching quietly for once from a box nearby.

Xalek said, "Master. Your husband." He bowed to her and then, to Andronikos' surprise, bowed to him too and sank into a kneeling position.

"Ashara, attack Xalek. Xalek, defend without injuring her."

They both got their feet, bowed to Liri and moved to a wider area in the room.

Liri approached him smiling. "What brings you here?"

"A couple of things, actually." She gestured for him to talk.

"I wanted to do this whole sharing thing and realized I forgot something. I killed Moff Trysan." Her face turned towards his, thrilled.

"When?"

"One of the first raids we pulled off was his flagship."

"Why were you raiding Imperial ships?"

Andronikos shrugged, "I never asked Decimus why he chose the targets he did."

"And it just happened to be my old Master's ship?"

"Feel free to ask him."

"Don't think I won't." She paused and looked at him, "Jorif told you I wanted to look up Tad."

"Tad?"

"Tad Trysan. The Moff's son."

Andronikos ran his hand over his mohawk. "Yeah, you want to fill me on why?"

"I told you, he was nice to me. Saved me from his father a few times. I even-" She stopped and peered at him. "Are you mad that I didn't tell you?"

"Yeah, kind of. What did you 'even'?"

She looked embarrassed, "Well, I lost my virginity to him. We did it so his father couldn't have that. His dad was so mad." She turned away to check on Ashara and Xalek, then turned back. "You really killed him?"

"Took my time about it."

"Why?"

"I remembered some of the stuff you told me about him. Felt right to take some of my anger out on him."

Liri's eyes gleamed purple for a moment, "Did you make it painful?"

"I did."

She threw herself into his arms and every nerve ending in his body flared to life. She kissed him hard and he forgot what else he'd wanted to talk about. He'd remember later, because right now, the most important thing was to get her robe off.

"Andronikos!" came Pella's voice like out of a nightmare.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?" he snarled into Liri's ear. "Does she have some kind of radar?"

"You want to have a joint party for the bachelor/bachelorette night? Why?"

"Because I'm married already."

"But that's no fun!"

"What's the point in having a dancer slide up and down me when I'll just be wishing Liri was there."

"What if I was the one sliding up and down you?" Liri murmured into his ear.

His arms tightened on her roughly. "You've never danced for me before."

Pella clapped her hands loudly, "So, Liri you want a joint party too?"

"If I dance for you, you dance for me?"

"As much as I'd love to see you dance, I don't dance. Seriously."

"Okay, we'll figure out what I get later then." Liri turned to Pella, "Make it joint. Get in touch with my friend and make sure the group is appropriate for a mixed group."

"What group?" Andronikos asked.

"The dancers," said Pella absent-mindedly. "Now I'm having some problems with the flowers."

Liri shushed her and let go of Andronikos, moving to Pella. Andronikos kept hold of her and she removed his arms with a sigh. "I'll be right back."

Pella was still talking a mile a minute as the two of them left the room.

Andronikos scowled at their backs. _Great, now I'm even worse off. _He watched Xalek and Ashara spar for a bit. Ashara never quite seemed to get an advantage over Xalek. Andronikos analyzed the Kaleesh's movements and saw several openings. Surprising for someone training under Liri. Then he realized they weren't using the Force at all. He walked over and let Ashara know where Xalek's guard was dropping because he was depending on the Force to protect him. After that, the sparring got much more interesting and Xalek asked him what he'd told Ashara. He managed to give them both a lesson in non-Force dependant defense before Liri got back.

Liri came right to him.

"Get everything straightened out?"

"Mostly. Do you care about any of this?"

"I'm arranging the ceremony, remember?"

"I meant all the details. The decorations, the food, anyone I missed inviting?"

"You told you everything I wanted. I don't much care about flowers."

Liri nodded. Andronikos reached for the hem of her robe, "Speaking of which, we were so rudely interrupted..."

"Why does it bother you that I asked Jorif to look up Tad?" she said absent-mindedly.

Andronikos sighed, letting the hem fall again, "I guess I just don't understand why you want to know."

"He saved me, Rev. He made my life so different from other slaves' lives. I wasn't just chain raped or treated badly. There was some sweetness, some affection in my life for a time. We got to be kids together. When Trysan shipped me off to be a dancer, I was strong enough to stand up for myself." She sighed and looked away, "He did get rough with me and as he got older took advantage of our friendship frequently until the day he realized he could do whatever he wanted to me and it was permitted."

Andronikos locked his jaw. He finally gritted out, "What happened then?"

"He hurt me pretty badly and then, while he was trying to take care of me, he felt so awful about it. After that, he used to protect me from his father when he could because he finally understood my position in the house. He stopped being rough; he treated me like a person and not property."

"Why haven't you told me all of this before?"

"Because we never really talked about the serious stuff, Rev. When have you ever told me about your mother? Or any siblings?"

"A little sister, Twila. My father beat my mother to death and I came home and killed him. The local authorities assumed I'd killed him trying to defend my mother. Enlisted in the Republic army to send money home to Twila." Andronikos kept his voice even, "Twila ran away from the orphanage at seventeen, changed her name, vanished. I've never been able to find her."

Liri gaped at him.

Andronikos caught her hand and raised it to his lips, "I know you, Lir. Not your history or details, I know who we are together. Everything else will come with time. If we ever get tired of fucking each other senseless and spend more time talking maybe." She giggled. "I want to know about Tad because you're just now tracking him down. I'm curious why you didn't kill Moff Trysan yourself."

"As soon as I became a Sith Lord, he allied himself with Ravage."

"Son of a _bitch._ No wonder Decimus had me pull that job."

"I couldn't touch him without it being obvious. My hands were tied and I didn't want to endanger Tad by contacting him." Liri stroked the bottom her lekku, something he'd never seen her do before. "Of course, he never tried to get in contact with me either."

He caught her face in his hands, "Come and tell me when you find out, alright? Stop treating me like our lives are separate."

She nodded hesitantly. "I'm not used to-"

"I know, oh great Darth Oculus. No sharing of power. Suck it up, Lir. We're married."

She made a face at him and he grabbed her arm hard. "Any chance of Pella leaving us alone for ten minutes?"

"TEN?"

"It's been a week. Fifteen tops."

"Actually, I kind of like you all worked up like this. Maybe we just wait til the bachelor/bachelorette party."

"Then it'll be thirty seconds."

"I think you're better at controlling yourself than you want me to believe."

He growled, deep in his throat, frustrated and practically trembling with needing her. "Are you using your aura on me?"

"Yup. Mmm, you're all undone." Her eyes lit up, "Maybe you beg me for once."

He released her instantly, stepping back. He balled his hands into fists. "I don't beg, Lir."

"Why is that?"

"I don't beg for anyone."

"Tell me why."

"Not here."

Liri looked over at Ashara and Xalek. "I should have you help train them more often."

"Happy to help." Andronikos swallowed his emotions and turned to go. "I'll be back later, Lir."

She blinked and then kissed him on the cheek. "Alright."


	28. Pella is Annoying on the Flagship

Andronikos headed straight for the alcohol in his room. He got a quarter through a bottle before the door hissed open behind him.

"I said the wrong thing," Liri said. He didn't turn, just took another swig from the bottle. "What did I say, Rev?"

His voice was rough, "Nothing, Lir. You said nothing wrong. It's my fault."

She was somewhere behind him; he could hear her moving.

"I won't make you beg, Rev. I promise."

"It's not you. I probably wouldn't mind. You've tied me up pretty creatively before."

"But I've always been the one to give in."

He didn't answer her.

"Why won't you beg, Rev?"

"Real men don't beg."

"What?"

"It was beat into me. Real men never beg for anything."

"And drinking helps?"

Andronikos snarled and took another swig. He hadn't been drinking as much since she came back, dropping his intake a bit every day. Liri sat behind him, he could feel her close to him, but not touching.

"I just want to understand," she said quietly.

"Do you remember the bad times being a slave? Were there any?"

"Of course there were."

"When someone else controlled what happened to you, the sheer powerless you had over what was going to happen to you?"

"I remember."

"That's why I drink."

"That's not the only reason."

"When you left, I got that feeling again, that powerlessness. Yes. It's the only reason."

They were silent together and her hands wrapped around him.

"We're quite the pair," she murmured, her accent more pronounced. He took another swig from the bottle. "Gimme," she demanded, reaching for the bottle.

"To drink or take away from me?"

"Both?"

He handed her the bottle. She took a large swig herself.

"I love you, Rev."

They sat there and finished the bottle together, staring out at the stars. Liri got another bottle. After awhile, Andronikos started to talk to her. About his mother, his sister and eventually, his father. She talked about the Moff, his fingers tightening on the bottle with every story. She told him about her time as a dancer. How she tried to protect the other dancers and developed a reputation for being dangerous as her force powers started to develop. She'd quickly become adept at manipulating the emotions of clients and her owners, making a good life for herself.

"So the guy you killed, that got you into the academy, you never told me that story."

"Well, I was dancing and he asked for a private show, so I led him in the back. He was getting a bit forceful with me and then he twisted my arm behind me and slammed me against a wall, intending to rape me no doubt. My usual powers of persuasion weren't working." Her eyes started to glow slightly. "I felt this wave of anger crash over me and then he was choking to death before my eyes. The owner came in, having heard him slam me against the wall." She sighed, slumping down, "I actually owe that man my life. He could have just outright killed me, but he was hoping to get in good with whoever became my master."

"Did he?"

"I sent him a large amount of credits when I became Zash's apprentice. Got in contact with him recently for the party. He'd agreed to my terms back when I became a Lord and I've actually owned his club for awhile now."

"What were your terms?"

"Fair treatment of the dancers, protection for them, wages so that they could someday buy their freedom."

"You own a club on Nar Shaddaa?"

"We're just learning all kinds of things today, aren't we?"

Andronikos smiled at her, a genuine smile. Then he ran his hand over his mohawk carefully, "Maybe there is more than just the sex between us."

"But you would have married me for just the sex?"

"Nice trap."

"Thank you."

"I love you, Lir. You know it, don't make me keep saying it."

"I'll keep wanting to hear it forever."

He stroked her wrist gently and then pulled her onto his lap with a swift movement, catching her by surprise.

"We don't have to talk about everything today," she murmured, kissing him.

At the kiss, his entire focus shifted and he tried to find the opening on her robe. "Get naked or I'm going to rip this off of you," he finally growled.

Not too long later, Pella burst into the room and Andronikos stopped moving briefly before deciding he really didn't care and she could get the hell out if she didn't like it. He shifted in the way that made Liri groan and glared at Pella, "Get out."

Pella was watching them, in an analytical way that he found annoying. At his words, she tilted her head at him and drifted her eyes down the two of them again.

"Pella!" He yelled. Liri surged up against him, kissing his neck and he was momentarily distracted.

"I need to talk to Liri," Pella said, still watching them.

Liri was whimpering, not paying attention to anything else and the sight of her peaking sent him right over the edge too. Lightning arched over both of them and when it cleared, he glared furiously at Pella as he got off Liri. She was eyeing him speculatively and he turned his back on her to fasten his pants.

"After this wedding is over, I don't want to see you for a good month," he said to Pella.

"Fine by me, I'll get Decimus to take me somewhere."

"What did you want, Pella?" Liri said.

"I fixed the flower issue, but I had to promise you would send weapons."

"That's acceptable."

"The bachelor/bachelorette parties have been merged. I hope you're both ready for Friday. Your friends are getting here Thursday, but I've arranged rooms for them on board."

"How many of them are making it?"

"All but Havih. He had another party or something?"

"For what we're paying?"

"You want to ask him yourself?"

"Yes, find out what's a good time to call."

Pella made a note. "Alright, also Xalek has requested to speak at the wedding."

"That's fine."

Pella grinned at the two of them. "Not long now!"

"I hear we can get ship captain to marry us without all this fuss," Liri murmured to Andronikos.

Pella glared, "I will slit both of you open and eat your hearts."

Liri threw her hands up, conceding.

"Gget out now. I will let you babble to me about the wedding for twenty minutes straight if you give me an hour of peace right now," Andronikos got out through gritted teeth.

"Oh deal!" Pella spun and left.

He caught Liri up in his arms and carried her to the bed, "Let's do this right this time."


	29. Dancers Arrive

He managed to steal moments with Liri over the next few days, but mostly Pella became even more invasive, something he hadn't thought possible. When Liri's friends were finally set to arrive, he made sure to be there with her when they arrived. Pella was bouncing up and down in excitement.

A shuttle touched down in the hangar and Liri squeezed his hand.

Down the ramp came Twi'leks. At least twelve of them. Andronikos had a sudden surge of hoping he'd never seen any of women before. Nar Shaddaa was a big place, but there was always a chance he'd fucked one of them when he was away from Liri. About six humans followed them down.

The nine women, six Twi'lek and three human, squealed in unison when they caught sight of Liri. He winced and saw her do the same, but a big grin split her face and she ran over to them. pella moved among the men, introducing herself and making notes on her datapad.

_Fuck, I'll never remember all their names. _A blue head popped into view as the woman pulled Liri in for a hug and Andronikos froze. _I have definitely seen that face before. _He almost turned and left, but then a giant male green Twi'lek had swept Liri into a hug and kissed her soundly on the mouth. Andronikos raised an eyebrow.

Liri grabbed the arm of the blue Twi'lek and pulled her over towards Andronikos. He steeled himself and smiled weakly at Liri as she approached.

"Rev, this is Ber'ellia."

"We've met, but nice to see you again," he managed to get out.

Liri smirked at him, "I know. I didn't think you knew her name."

"Call me Bere, please." She looked at Liri, "You didn't tell him."

"I thought he'd figure it out."

Andronikos scowled, "She was spying on me?"

"Well, yes," said Liri.

"I owe L'ree something fierce. She saved me from more than one creep, so when she asked me to keep an eye on you, how could I refuse?" She smirked at him, her eyes flickering downward. "Wasn't exactly a chore."

He clenched his jaw and then caught Liri's hand in his. "Glad you enjoyed yourself," he said, then turned to Liri. "And, before I forget, 'L'ree'?"

"My birth name."

"It's beautiful," he murmured, kissing her hand. Bere moved off to talk to Pella.

"Here I thought you'd be all mad," Liri pouted.

"Oh, I'll get you back later. In private."

"Can't wait."

He paused and then smirked, "So, L'ree Revel, huh?"

She stared up at him wide-eyed. "You want me to take your last name?"

"We never really talked about it, have we? I figure this is the most awkward place I can bring it up."

She scowled at him then and he shrugged, grinning.

"I'm going to get everyone settled and then we'll start setting up for tomorrow" Pella announced to the two of them. Andronikos blinked, remembering suddenly that there was a roomful of people around them. _How does she make everything else disappear like that?_

Pella went on, "Lir, you'll be able to rehearse tonight. Jorif is taking Nikos somewhere."

"Rehearse?" he asked. "And taking me where?"

"You wanted me to dance for you, right?" Liri smirked and put an arm around his waist. "I thought you would have remembered."

"I thought it was going to be in private."

"More fun this way."

"More fun for you, Lir."

"That's true! Glad I thought of it." He wrapped his arms around her, starting to draw her into him.

"You and Jorif are taking Fury," Pella broke in.

Andronikos raised an eyebrow at her and scowled fiercely, his patience with her beyond the breaking point. Pella actually took a step back from him. Liri slapped him lightly on the arm. He got his expression under control with some effort.

"A full month out of my sight," he growled at her.

She nodded wordlessly and turned, leaving the two of them alone.

"I should get that pissed off more often," he muttered. Liri planted a kiss on him and he smiled at her. "What does L'ree mean?"

She snorted, "Savage one."

"Appropriate."

"It was my parents' way of making me strong."

"You get in touch with them?"

"They're dead, Rev. Ravage had them killed while we were apart."

He pulled her to him and just held her, their foreheads touching.

"I liked them," he said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"They liked you too." She sighed. "They were so happy we got married. I never told them we split for awhile."

"I'm sorry they can't be here to see it for real." He ran his hand over her lekku.

Just then a collective "Awww" came from beside them and Andronikos looked over at the dancers. They were all grinning at the two of them. Liri giggled and bit her lip.

"We should probably go be productive," she whispered.

"Productive? Is that what we call it now?"

She shoved him. "I'll see you later." He watched her leave with the group of dancers, chattering away. Catching up no doubt. He was still watching her when Pella approached him.

"I know you hate me, but you need to go get ready," she said quietly.

"I don't hate you, but you've been way too involved in my hourly life lately."

"You don't really like people much, do you?" she mused.

"In short bursts."

"She's different."

"She always has been. Only been one other woman in the world who came close and she vanished into the stars almost two years ago."

"Really?"

"Where am I going with Juran?"

"Sabacc game."

He scowled at her, "Seriously? I'm not a gambler. I like my credits where they are and if I want more, I steal them."

"Well, it'll probably end up just being you, Jorif and Decimus getting drunk."

In spite of himself, Andronikos grinned, "I'd love to see Decimus drunk."

Pella made a hungry noise, "Me too."

"You two are going through our kolto supply quicker than we arranged for. Make sure we've got extra supplies on board."

"Oh, good thinking. I also need to talk to you about the colony."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just wanted to let you know we've moved some of the fleet there for protection during the wedding."

Andronikos nodded slowly. "Good idea. Make sure it's the a good mix of armed and quick ships."

"I always do. There's a reason you hired me."

"Well, that wasn't the whole reason."

Pella grinned. "I'm going to pretend you mean something different."

Andronikos frowned at her. "I meant-"

"I'm pretending!" she called over her shoulder as she walked away from him.


	30. Things Get Started

Andronikos shook his head, watching her go. He'd never slept with Pella, although she'd hinted at it more than once. Jorif had told him some stories though. Explicit stories he could have lived without knowing. He groaned; he was going out gambling with Jorif and the human tin can tonight. If both of them started sharing Pella stories, he'd kill them.

He heard footsteps approaching behind him and looked over his shoulder to see Jorif.

"So you got separate parties after all."

"Shh!" said Jorif with a big grin. "Pella thinks she's getting rid of us!"

"My wife is rehearsing a dance for tomorrow and you're making me leave."

"I'm absolutely going to ogle the hell out of your wife tomorrow."

Andronikos rolled his eyes, "Go ahead. She's sexy as hell." He smirked at Jorif, "And she wouldn't touch you even if I was there."

Jorif raised an eyebrow, "Wait, you have permission for threesomes?"

"Vague permission. We haven't really talked about it extensively."

"Maybe there's something to this obsession with Sith."

"Don't get any ideas," came a voice from behind them.

They both turned. Andronikos grinned, "Nice of you to lose the cape and dress like a person for once."

Decimus scowled at him. "I am only required to be nice to you for the duration of the next two nights." He paused, "And the wedding. After that, I can do what I want to you."

Andronikos raised his eyebrows, "Required?"

Decimus looked away out through the hangar, "Pella made me promise."

Andronikos and Jorif snickered. Decimus glared at them, "I will happily direct her your way."

Jorif started protesting immediately, "No, that's fine."

Andronikos smirked, "Go ahead. I've got Liri to shield me from the worst of it."

"You think that now."

Andronikos rolled his shoulders, heading past the shuttle to Fury. He punched the code in Liri had given him and the three of them trooped on board. Andronikos loved this ship. He ran his hand over the hall as he headed for the bridge.

Jorif looked at one of the chairs, "Has this place been sterilized since you four took it to Taris?"

"Welcome Aboard!" said Twovee.

Jorif jumped about a foot high and pulled his blaster on the droid.

Andronikos snickered.

Twovee continued, "I assure you this ship is in pristine condition. I regularly clean every inch of it for my Master's pleasure."

Jorif rolled his eyes and put his blaster away.

"Go away Twovee," said Andronikos.

"Yes, sir!" said the droid, leaving.

Andronikos slid into the pilot's seat and grinned, running his hands over the controls.

"You look like a kid in a candy store," observed Decimus.

"You should feel how well this ship responds. It's amazing to fly."

"I've never been that interested in flying," said Decimus. "You ever crash?"

"Liri almost made me crash once," Andronikos said grinning, shifting the ship out of the hangar.

"I can only imagine," muttered Jorif.

"I ended up parking us haphazardly on a small moon." Andronikos grinned, remembering that night.

Jorif pointedly set in coordinates and Andronikos started to fly. He heard Decimus and Jorif get into what sounded like a conversation about Pella behind him, which he tuned out.

They arrived on a space station, a known smuggler's hangout and Andronikos quirked an eye at Jorif.

"Just wait," Jorif promised.

Uneasily, Andronikos followed the other two out of the ship and into what looked like a casino.

Jorif lead the way down a hallway and into a room that smelled of blood and sweat. There was a giant ring, inside of which two guys beat the hell out of each other. Jorif leaned over and yelled over the crowd, "See, no dancers."

Andronikos grinned and saw that people were reacting to Decimus in the usual way. Jorif walked ahead to a dais obviously set up for them, with drinks and comfortable chairs. He poured three shots and raised them in a toast; the current fight had ended and new fighters were moving in. "To Andronikos, marrying the only women who can keep up with him."

Andronikos laughed at that and tossed back the shot.

The next four hours were filled with bloody fights, lots of bets and more alcohol than they should have reasonably been able to consume.

Quite drunk, they returned to the ship and Jorif directed the droid to get them back. They cracked a bottle of whisky from Liri's bar and drank on the floor.

"Y'know what I don't understand," slurred Jorif.

"Lots of things," said Andronikos, grinning.

Jorif swung a punch at him and Andronikos ducked it, shoving Jorif into the wall and punching him in the face. Jorif laughed and sat down hard on the floor. "I don't get how you two fell in love."

Decimus snorted and laughed. "You've never seen her fight."

Jorif blinked, "No, I mean. She's a Sith. You're a pirate. How'd you fall in love?"

"Well, first it was just sex. But she was amazing." Andronikos stretched his hands behind his head and leaned back on the floor. "She was so strong and so powerful, but she trusted me. She'd curl around me and look at me with such affection. She used to ask my advice, take it even. She could fight at my back like no one I'd ever met before. I was half gone on her already and she was just so-"

"Why were you half gone on her?"

"Alderaan, she'd slept with some Sith guy and I was so jealous, but I didn't really figure it out. She was kind of... sad. Zash was becoming a problem and I was debating making a run for it so I wouldn't get caught up between them. Then Liri made me a flower chain in a field on Alderaan."

Jorif started hooting, "You fell in love with the girl because of a flower chain?"

"I'll punch you again."

Decimus leaned over and handed Andronikos a new glass of whisky. "I, for one, was jealous that you got to her first. But, since she has the capacity to fall in love, I'm very glad it was you and not someone like Ravage." He tilted his glass at Andronikos who was touched.

Andronikos cleared his throat. "Thank you."

They chatted drunkenly for awhile until the ship landed back on the flagship. Stumbling off the ship, they saw they had a welcoming committee of Pella, Liri, Bere and one of the dancers.

Pella grinned wickedly at them. Decimus stumbled over to her and didn't say anything, but she arched up on her toes and then leaned into him.

"We're off," Pella announced and pulled Decimus down the hallway towards his quarters.

Jorif was eyeing the dancer that Andronikos didn't know and Liri said casually, "Why don't we get some more drinks in our quarters, Rev?"

He started to saunter over to her, but she moved back out of reach, grinning.

"I've had quite a bit already," he said drunkenly.

She continued to back away from him and he followed, not paying attention to who was following them.

The other three followed him into his quarters and Liri handed him a drink, finally allowing him to grab her.


	31. Things Pick Up

The other three followed him into his quarters and Liri handed him a drink, finally allowing him to grab her. He was totally focused on sliding his hands along her skin and then he heard Jorif snicker behind him.

"Really, man? Can't just have one drink with us first?"

"I've been drinking with you all night."

"But not these two," Jorif turned. "What are your names?"

"I'm Bere," she said, amused.

"Jeela," said the green one.

"See, let's get these ladies some drinks."

Andronikos shrugged and went over to the bar. He rummaged around until he found a couple bottles of something and pulled them out.

"Are you drunk at all, baby?" he asked Liri.

"Ohhh, yes. We've been drinking vodka all night."

Andronikos frowned and rummaged around to bring out more vodka instead. "I don't want you getting sick," he murmured.

He poured them all drinks and then sat against the bed as the others arranged themselves around the room. Jeela was already brushing her leg against Jorif's and Liri was pressed against Andronikos' side, but Bere settled between the two groups.

He arched an eyebrow at Liri, and she tilted her head. He looked between Bere and her and she giggled and then ignored the question.

"So what did you boys do tonight?" asked Liri.

"Saw some fights, actually," Andronikos responded. "We had a good time."

"That we did," Jorif said, lifting his drink in the air. Jeela giggled.

"I like to watch men fight," pouted Liri.

"I'll take you back sometime," he promised, sliding his hand up her leg. "Or I could just punch Jorif right now."

Liri giggled and Jorif gave him an exasperated look. "You can't take me man," Jorif slurred.

Andronikos got to his feet, wobbling slightly. "Alright then, let's go."

"Not here," said Liri. "Let's go to the sparring room."

Andronikos grabbed two bottles and followed the other four down the hallway. Bere dropped back and took one of the bottles from him. Her hand lingered on his and she winked when he looked up at her. He smirked at her. _Maybe that's what Liri's refusal to answer the question was?_ He drunkenly watched Bere catch up to Liri and watched the two women sway their way up the hallway. He was too drunk to get his thoughts under control, so he let his mind wander down that path for awhile. Jeela was leaning on Jorif in such a way that he knew she'd be ending up in his bed. Or, knowing Jorif, the nearest dark alcove. They had that in common.

They rounded the corner to the sparring room and Andronikos shed his jacket. He was drunk enough that he pulled his shirt off too, smirking at Liri. She ran her hand along his chest and then spun him to face Jorif. Jorif stripped his own shirt off and was throwing jabs into the air.

Andronikos was keeping his footing better than Jorif was and he rolled his neck.

Liri threw her arms around his neck and leaned into his ear. "Want an adrenal?" she murmured, low in her throat.

"Can you keep up with me later?" he asked.

"Have I ever not?"

"Go for it," he smirked. "Offer him one too."

Liri injected him and then crossed the room to explain what it was to Jorif. Jorif nodded and held still as she injected him too. The doors down the way opened and five more of the dancers stumbled in. The girls were giggling and Andronikos saw two of the guys holding up a girl or two. He felt Liri's aura roll over the room and he was too drunk to even care.

Jeela was giggling, her hand on Jorif's chest and he was saying something low to her.

Andronikos felt the adrenal kick in and he felt energized, although no less drunk. Liri came back over to him and her hand against his chest was one hell of a distraction. She traced down to his pelvis and he growled seductively at her.

"C'mon, Revel. Too scared I'll take you?" Jorif asked from near him.

Liri planted a kiss on him and moved away as he ran his eyes down her body. Her in that dancer's costume was going to distract him.

Jorif was dancing on his feet, throwing more jabs into the air and Andronikos rolled his eyes. Jorif put his fists up as Andronikos approached, but Andronikos just punched him once in the stomach and then in the face as hard as he could. Jorif landed flat and struggled back to his feet, draining the drink Jeela handed him. Andronikos smirked and drained the one Bere handed him. Jorif got back up and Andronikos shrugged, dropping his hands.

"Go ahead." Jorif glared and then punched Andronikos square in the jaw. Andronikos snapped his jaw back and rubbed it, "Nice punch, but I'm still standing."

"Not for long, old man," snarled Jorif.

Andronikos traded jabs for a bit and then got Jorif under the chin with a clean hook. Jorif went down again and then they both finished another drink. Jorif stood and swung a couple of good punches into Andronikos.

Grinning, wiping blood from his chin, Andronikos swung a final punch into Jorif's face, knocking him out. Liri's aura ran around the room with more intensity and he knew the place was about to turn into his bridge after a good raid. She ran up and began to wipe the blood of him with a towel, but he was too far gone at that point. He grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, his mouth on hers roughly. The fight had her all riled up and he heard the unmistakable sounds behind him of other people hooking up. He heard Jorif say something, which meant he was conscious again and then Jeela answer. He picked Liri up, her back still against the wall and hitched her legs around him. He got her costume up and his pants undone, then was inside her as quickly as he could manage. She moaned his name, her hands around the back of his neck. He moved them over to a couple of boxes so he could really angle into her.

Two new hands ran down over his sweat covered back and he turned slightly. Behind him, Jorif's hands were wrapped around Jella's lekku while her head moved at his crotch and Andronikos caught sight of other couples within arm's reach of those two; as he looked one of the other dancers ran her hands around Jorif's chest. Bere was the one with her hands on him and he turned back to Liri.

"Look what you did," he growled to her.

"Like this hasn't happened before on this ship," she answered, pulling herself up to look right into his eyes.

He frowned at that, stopping moving. "Liri-" he said.

Bere's hands slid down his back and then started to move around to the front and he stilled, despite his drunken state. "Liri, is this okay?"

"I get the feeling you don't want to decide now whether it's okay or not."

"I'm too drunk right now."

She nodded and he pulled back, fastened his pants and swung her into his arms. He shrugged Bere off and she looked disappointed before she went to join the others. Andronikos carried Liri back to their room.

"More control now, Rev, even drunk. I'm impressed."

"I do love to impress you, baby."

Her eyes flared, "Just... hurry."

He got her into their quarters and locked the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Andronikos woke up the next morning with the type of hangover he hadn't had since he'd started drinking as a teenager. He thought he was going to throw up, so stayed laying down until he was sure. Liri stretched against him and his head flashed back to last night. <em>Last night, did Liri want Bere to join us?<em> He thought about that a bit, smirking at his body's reaction, but putting some serious thought into it. He'd never been the jealous type once he'd realized she was his. As long as he could be there, he didn't much care who else was also. Watching someone else get his wife off while he touched her, he had to admit that sent a sharp thrill through him. Bere had been one of who knew how many women he'd brought home from a cantina while he was apart from Liri. He didn't remember much about her, but if she was interested in his wife and his wife was interested back, he could handle it. He smirked, _handle it. You asshole._

He did feel pretty good about having said no though. That was the sort of thing that got decided while you were drunk and lead to problems later. Decisions like that got made sober or not at all.

Liri stirred against him. "Morning, baby," he said softly.

"Mmm, morning." Lightning crackled down her skin and then over his and he felt his head clear. "Since when can you clear hangovers?"

"Well, it's a kind of poisoning. I just burn it out." Her body molded to his briefly, "We should still drink some water."

"I want something else in my mouth right now."

"Mm, yes please," she murmured, sliding up to kiss him.


	32. Making Changes

Liri moved off of him gently. He lay there panting and she kissed him. "I love when you let me do that," she murmured.

He kissed her head. "We should get up, prepare for tonight."

"We have a minute or two," she answered.

"I wanted to ask you about last night."

"Yeah, sorry about the impromptu orgy in your training room."

He snorted. "Been far worse done on the bridge. And I expected something like that was going to happen eventually with your aura and all these lawless pirates anyway." He put his hands behind his head, "I wonder how many Jorif went through on that adrenal. He's going to be in my face about it since I took him down last night."

"You did take him down last night. That was pretty hot."

"Yeah? You like watching me take people out?" She nodded and he pulled her up to rest her chin on his chest. "I'll punch people more often then."

She giggled and rested her hands on her chest, his head tilted to gaze at him.

He stroked her lekku softly, "So what was that last night with Bere?"

"I figured we'd idly mentioned it and if you wanted," she shrugged.

"You only care if it happens behind your back?"

"Pretty much. I mean, tonight is going to get out of hand. You know that, right?"

Andronikos blinked, "Hadn't really thought about it."

"Rev, c'mon. I'm going to be dancing for you and then you'll touch me and that bridge is going to frenzy."

He looked at her, "So you don't mind if we get caught in it?"

She shrugged, "As long as there's no one you don't want me touching."

Andronikos thought and then shrugged, "I'm not the jealous type anymore, Lir. I know you're mine." He grinned at her, "You'll never get what you need better than from me anyway." She slapped his chest at that and he chuckled. "You're making a liar out of me though. I told Jorif you'd never touch him."

"I won't if you mind."

"One stipulation." She nodded. "At any point you're with someone else, you're touching me too. Don't care how."

"We do it all together."

"I'd prefer it. If the aura takes us both and we get lost in it, so be it, but I'm going to make the effort to be with you."

She nodded again, "Me too."

"So what's the story with you and Bere, anyway?"

"We were dancers together. I rescued her from more than a few overzealous customers. She was never afraid of the powers I was starting to get and she protected me when I was struggling to control them. So when I got word that you'd been spotted on Nar Shaddaa, I told her to keep her eyes open for you."

"Do you mind, that she had me when we were apart?"

"A bit," she admitted. "But I wasn't exactly celibate myself and I'd tossed you out, so I don't have the right to be."

"So why her last night?"

Liri shrugged. "She and I have been together before, so I figured since we've all been with each other it would be a nice wedding gift for you."

Andronikos' eyebrows raised, "Wait. You slept with Bere?"

She sighed and looked into his eyes, "You can't possibly understand what it was like, Rev. We had nothing. We were nothing. Once my powers started up, everyone wanted my favor because I could protect them, but it was a lonely time before and after that. Everyone wants to use you." She tilted her head, "I took comfort where I could."

He hitched her closer to him so he could kiss her. "Got me now."

"That I do," she said, smiling. "The only man in the world I can trust."

"Is tonight really going to be okay with you if we let ourselves go?" he asked her.

"Last hurrah before we get married?"

"Give me a straight answer."

She smiled at him, "I feel like we're solid enough. I wouldn't mind because you'll always be mine, even when you're touching someone else and I'd rather choose this, ease into this with you, than have one of my moods strike me while we're in a cantina on Nar Shaddaa with complete strangers."

Andronikos looked at her quizzically, "That could happen?"

She nodded. "My power is growing. I've been..." she hesitated. "Briefed on how this is changing and what could happen. I'd rather find habits that keep us together if this ever happens, rather than get taken by surprise."

"Did Decimus brief you?"

"He explained what has happened to others who used passion as their base of power, but I'd heard about it in the Sith archives first."

"Of everyone there, I'd rather you and he stayed at opposite ends of the room."

Liri blinked, "Anthru? Why?"

"Two Sith all riled up is going to be difficult enough, but Decimus is attracted to you and I..." He thought about how to put it. "Whatever happens, happens, but I'd rather be the only one who does the 'crazy shit,' as you put it, with you."

She still looked perplexed. "What's your problem with Anthru?"

"Not with him, just with you and other Sith. I'd rather you stuck to just sex with other people."

She nodded then, "Why?"

Andronikos struggled to put into words why those things made her his, why he didn't want her with another Sith, although watching her aura take down a Jedi would be very amusing to him. "Let's just keep it a boundary. Other Sith could set off your aura or something in a new way."

Her eyes widened, "Oh, I hadn't thought of that."

He was relieved, but he let none of that show. She was probably picking up on it anyway. "It's also," he hesitated. "I know your limits. I'm not comfortable with you in the hands of someone who might push you too hard. Sex with them, sure, fine, but the other stuff can get out of hand if they're new to it." He shrugged, "And if they hurt you or did something you didn't like? I'd kill them."

She tilted her head, "So just sex tonight."

"Together."

"Always together," she answered him, leaning forward to kiss him. The kiss deepened and Andronikos rolled over to pin her to the bed.

He pulled up, "So honeymoon on Nar Shaddaa?"

Her eyes widened in alarm at him and she shook her head almost imperceptibly. He knew what she meant. She wasn't shielding and who knew how many people were monitoring them. He rolled his eyes at her. "I already got a room at the Star Cluster," he murmured.

She blinked, relaxing. "That sounds perfect."

"There's a giant tub," he kissed her. "A fully stocked bar," he kissed her again. "A couple other surprises you'll find out about later."

She smirked. "Not easy to surprise a Sith," she said.

"I've never found it to be a challenge."

She hit him then, a mild slap on the arm and he pinned her arms down then.

"Behave, or we're skipping the party," he growled.

"We have hours until then," she said, her eyes lighting up.


	33. Moving Forward

That night, Pella stuck Andronikos in his usual Captain's chair and he tried to relax. They'd had a great meal, amazing food. For this part of the evening though, Liri'd flat out told him to wear comfortable pants and that had made him more nervous than anything else. His whole crew and most of the dancers settled on the bridge. Everyone had drinks and Andronikos sipped from his slowly.

There was a screen across the front of the bridge and five women were silhouetted against it, moving slowly. They all seemed to have scarves in their hands and Andronikos relaxed into his chair, able to pick out Liri's form as the center one easily.

Once the curtain dropped, he was momentarily disappointed, as all the dancers had opaque fabric covering them. When they started to move, however, the fabric flared and he saw there were specific slits cut into the fabric so that various parts of them were revealed as they moved. He found himself straining to see what he could. He wasn't the only one.

The women moved in unison and he definitely caught a nice long glimpse of Liri's hip. The women fanned out and the other four began to make the rounds, pausing to dance by the people on the bridge. They pulled up four other female dancers from the crowd, who pulled up four of the male dancers and the twelve of them began to dance a pattern around Liri. She was starting to spark, lightning flickering off her and he realized this was how she must have used to pull in customers. The other dancers were mesmerizing, but Andronikos' eyes stayed on his wife as she spun gracefully, her movements flashing more of her skin now.

The beat of the music changed and the dance became more sensual. Liri's eyes locked onto his and he couldn't tear them away as her body rippled in waves. Her lekku seemed to swirl slowly along her shoulders and every muscle in his body was tight with anticipation. The women peeled their opaque costumes off to reveal more traditional dancer garb as the beat changed again.

The low, steady, hard pulse of the beat was turning Andronikos on. _Or the sight of your incredibly sexy wife moving to that beat._

He shifted uneasily; comfortable pants meant he had a serious tent going on and he tried to tuck it up into the waistband.

"Dude, just whip it out," smirked Jorif from the first mate's chair.

"Shut up, like you're not as bad off right now."

"I was smart enough to wear thicker pants."

"Which is going to be so smart when one of them starts grinding on your dick."

Jorif paused. "Shit. Didn't think of that."

"Dude, just whip it out," Andronikos shot back at him, smirking as he watched Liri.

"You know what this bridge is going to turn into once you get your hands on her, right?"

"Yeah, we're not leaving this time once things shift over. We talked about it."

Jorif's voice changed, "Will you kill me if I touch her?"

Andronikos tore his eyes from Liri to eye Jorif. "She said no crew members before, but that restriction is lifted for tonight only. You want her that badly?"

"You lost your mind over her for over a year, Revel. And then her aura..." Jorif stared at him, "I won't if you say no."

"I appreciate that, but," Andronikos turned to watch her dance again, Liri's eyes locking on his. "Boundaries are going to be tossed to the wind tonight. Fine with me if she allows it."

"Can I get another of those adrenals?"

"Yeah, I have a bunch in my pocket," Andronikos said absent-mindedly, watching Liri do a deep bend.

"You're _really_ okay with it?"

"Do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Keep Decimus off her."

Jorif's voice lowered, his thoughts seemingly in instant accord with Andronikos', "Absolutely." Jorif snickered then, "You know Pella's gonna go for you."

"Probably go for Liri first."

Jorif laughed, "Maybe I'll just watch for a bit then."

Andronikos held his glass out to him and they clinked, draining their drinks, which were immediately refilled by a smiling dancer.

The dance went on and Andronikos could practically feel the atmosphere of the bridge charge. Several of the dancers moved into the crowd, moving on people where they paused.

Liri finally parted from the rest of the dancers then and danced over to him. Her hands ran along his arms and the air of the bridge was suddenly so charged, he could feel it on his skin.

"So soon," he murmured to her.

"There are more dances," she murmured as the song came to and end and she sat on his lap, face tilted to the front. She wiggled slightly on his lap and he reached into her costume. She slapped his hand put it back. "Let them dance, Rev. Then you get me."

He growled at her, but subsided. He fished in his pocket and handed Jorif an adrenal behind Liri's back. He injected himself also and then handed one of hers off to her, which she quietly injected, arching her back and sliding her ass across his crotch as she did so. He grabbed her legs and forced her to rub on him for a moment. He stopped as soon as the music stopped and another dancer performed.

"You're torturing me, baby," he murmured into her ear.

"You love it," she murmured back. At that, he slid a hand up her leg, into her costume. "Rev, we're watching them!"

"I'm still watching," he said, not paying attention to the dancers at all.

By the time the beat started in, he had her good and well distracted. A few people around the room were starting to look glazed and then Liri bent down to kiss him. Her aura flared and the party swung into a new gear.

* * *

><p>Andronikos woke up the next morning and felt his head, expecting a hangover of epic proportions. He felt fine though and opened his eyes cautiously. Liri was tucked into his arm and he quietly checked her for bruising. It seemed like they'd managed to follow his request though. Andronikos became aware of someone else pressed up against his back and he flashed back to last night.<p>

Between him and Jorif, they'd kept Decimus away from Liri. Pella had been surprisingly helpful in that regard. Andronikos had lost track of things at some point, but he knew that. The body against him was female and the hand on Liri's hip was probably Jorif's.

He suspected Bere was behind him, but he vaguely remembered Pella getting her hands on him at one point.

He sighed. If this was bound to happen frequently, they'd have to figure out different sleeping arrangements. One of his favorite things after her aura flares was making love to her the next morning. He shifted Liri over, planting a kiss on her head and slid down off the end of the bed. It was Jorif behind her and it was actually Pella behind him. He blinked at that. The fact that she hadn't ended up with Decimus was strange. He checked the rest of the room, but the four of them were the only ones in there. He looked back at the bed. Those two were probably the only two in the world, aside from the rest of Liri's old crew, that he'd trust with his wife.

Andronikos didn't feel regret or remorse, which a part of him was surprised at. Last night had been fun and she was still his wife. He was definitely relieved that Decimus hadn't touched her though and he took a moment to think about that.

It was because the guy was another Sith. Andronikos knew that instinctually. Something about other Sith and Liri would never be okay to him.

He'd have to bring that up. He smirked for a second though, recognizing that despite her 'no crew members' assertion, he'd probably wake up with these two in his bed again. _Wouldn't be a bad thing either. Weird thing to figure out about yourself._ He shrugged and headed off to the refresher.

When the doors to the bridge slid open, he was struck with the sight of chaos. There was torn clothing and sleeping people everywhere.


	34. Watching the Stars

Andronikos cursed, but without any real feeling behind it. The bridge had probably looked worse and after retrieving pants from his room, he leaned over the helm to program the droids to clean.

He got people up and moving to their quarters. The droids had started to work as he made his way to the showers. He scrubbed down quickly and heard the sounds of other people coming in to shower. When he left, all of the other showers were filled. His room was empty when he got back and he paused to look out at the stars as he got dressed.

The door hissed, but he didn't turn around. Red arms encircled him from behind and he felt her cheek against his back. Her body was warm and slightly damp from her shower.

"Regrets?" Liri murmured.

"Surprisingly, none. Never figured myself for a guy who shared, but it didn't bother me," he answered.

She sighed in relief and hugged him.

"But Lir?"

"Yes?"

"No other Sith."

She squeezed him. "Why?"

"Just a feeling. I couldn't stand it."

"But last night, with Jorif and... everything else, that was fine."

Andronikos thought for a moment, "Yeah. Doesn't bother me." He put his hands over hers where they clasped him. "Your aura, and all the crazy Sith shit that comes with it, that's part of who you are. I can handle that, hell I even enjoy it." He patted her hands, "But no other Sith. I can't explain why exactly."

"I'm already asking you for so much; no Sith is easy." She sighed, her breath racing across his back warmly. "I didn't picture this as our future, Rev. I didn't expect my power would grow or that I'd have to ask you for this."

"I'd do a lot worse to stay by your side, Lir."

"I wish I didn't have to ask you for this."

"Hey, last night, with you and Pella? Nothing wrong about that," he smirked until she shocked him and then he chuckled. "I can't wait for Nar Shaddaa though. I can't wait to get you alone." His voice gave a secondary meaning to what he was saying and she squeezed him in what he hoped was understanding.

"You know, my aura might flare there. I wasn't lying about that."

"I know, Lir."

He thought about what they might find out on Nar Shaddaa. That Jedi would surely show up to see them. He just didn't know what would happen after that.

"We're getting married soon, Rev," she murmured. "Let's just focus on that first."

He chuckled again. "You're right."

Pella burst through the doors then, spoiling the moment and Andronikos briefly imagined throttling her, his eyes still on the stars. His eyebrows went up; he actually probably could do that now if Liri was there.

Liri's laughter on his back told him she was picking up on his emotions.

Pella approached the two of them and wrapped her arms around both of them, to Andronikos' surprise. "Can we do that every weekend?" she asked eagerly.

Andronikos rolled his eyes. "Not that," he said.

Pella's hand ran up his chest in an aware way and he grabbed it hard, growling at her, "Watch it."

Pella pouted, "I want to do it again, please? And it's not like we have anything to do today."

Liri shrugged against his back. "Pella, give us a minute," She said.

Pella squealed in happiness and left the room.

"I know you want to, Rev."

"I do."

"So why the hesitation? Why'd you stop her?"

"You haven't figured out that I like to be in control yet? And I didn't know what the rules were when your aura wasn't flaring."

"As long as we're together." Her hands ran up his chest slowly.

"I'm gonna need a few minutes, why don't you two get started?" He smirked, "Let me watch a bit." He paused, "You think your aura is still in play here?"

"Probably."

Andronikos sighed and then let Liri call Pella in as he went back to the bed.

* * *

><p>Andronikos lay across the corner of the bed, his head off the side, breathing hard. Liri and Pella had their heads on his chest, occasionally murmuring to each other. The door opened and Jorif came around the corner, leaning on the wall.<p>

"Private party?" he asked.

"Actually, I could use a hand," Andronikos said, looking at him upside down. The women giggled. "Where'd you get off to, anyway?"

"Got grabbed by a dancer in the shower." Jorif grinned as he locked the door shut behind him. "I take it the aura is still in effect?"

"Seems to be."

* * *

><p>Andronikos and Pella sat, sharing a drink as they watched the stars. Jorif and Liri were passed out cold on the bed.<p>

"I didn't expect this," Pella said quietly. "I'd sort of hoped though."

"Jorif mentioned you were taken with her."

Pella laughed, "Taken is an understatement."

Andronikos eyed her, "So what about Decimus?"

"What about him?"

"I thought you two were becoming a couple."

"He's still in love with Magda. Don't get me wrong, we have a lot of fun, but it'll never be more."

"But you came with us last night."

Pella burst out laughing and she leered at him. "I certainly did."

Andronikos rolled his eyes and drained his drink.

"Decimus and I, well, last night was what I thought was a once in lifetime opportunity with Liri." She smirked, "And you." She shrugged, "I could tell you didn't want Decimus near Liri, but I'd be damned if I missed my shot. Why is that, by the way?"

"I get a bad feeling about her with other Sith. Can't really put it into words."

"Maybe it's your force sensitivity."

Andronikos snorted, "Liri talks about that too. I don't put much into it."

"You ever wonder why you never miss a shot?"

"I'm just that damn good."

Pella laughed, letting it go.

"Why can't you be like this all the time?" he asked her.

"Like what?"

"Tolerable."

"I'm always tolerable!"

"I've envisioned strangling you so many times through this whole wedding process."

She grinned wickedly, "Go ahead."

"Seriously, you've been a pain in the ass about this wedding."

"I'll never get married, Nikos. I just wanted to make sure your wedding was everything it could be. And Liri secretly wants a lot of things that you wouldn't expect."

"Really?" Andronikos looked at her, "Like what?"

Pella shook her head, "I'm not ruining it for her. She's so excited." Pella glanced behind her on the bed. "Nikos, you ever get the feeling she wanted something different?"

"When did it become Nikos?"

"Last night," she said in a manner that made him feel that it had been a stupid question.

They were quiet a moment and Andronikos refilled both of their glasses. "Yeah, sometimes I think she wanted something different. Like a family and a simpler life. But she loves the power."

"I get that. But you can always have the life you want." Pella sipped from her drink, "You could always retire with her to the colony, help run things from there."

"You really think the Sith will let her go that easily?"

"What are you, stupid?"

Andronikos blinked at her.

"She's one of the most powerful Sith in the galaxy, Nikos. She steps away, that levels the playing field for a lot of other people. She keeps working under Decimus and she has added protection, while still not being a major player, and thus a major threat."

"It's her decision," he said, automatically. "I don't interfere with what she wants in Sith-land."

"I think she'd be happier," Pella said wistfully.

"You're kind of fixated on her."

"Partially the aura, partially her." Pella grinned at him. "Hell, I'm jealous you got to her first. She loves you so much."

"You got what you wanted."

"Hopefully, I'll get it again."

"So what about Jorif?" Andronikos asked.

"What about him?" Pella responded.

"Why didn't I see his crush on her?"


	35. Approaching Complications

Pella shrugged, "He was really afraid you'd kill him for it."

"A year ago, I might have."

"Now?"

Andronikos shrugged. "She has that effect on people. But she's mine at heart."

"How are you so sure? Especially with how she left you?"

"A flower chain in glass," Andronikos said roughly.

Pella blinked at him. Then her head tilted and she nodded. "I heard that story. Why does that mean so much to you? I mean, I know why that meant so much to her."

Andronikos took a long sip of his drink. "She became real to me at that moment. She wasn't this crazy powerful thing I should treat with kid gloves. She was a woman, a lonely one at that. In the middle of a field on Alderaan, with her master about to try to kill her and she took the time to make a flower chain and enjoy the day. That pretty much summed up everything about her. How much she hated the politics, how not into the whole Sith experience she was. She would rather be in that meadow. Fun was important to her."

Pella refilled her drink as he went on, "I should have still been careful with her, but all that wariness and distance between us sort of faded that day. That was the day I started to fall for her, although I had no clue at the time."

"She said you asked her for a flower chain."

Andronikos smiled at the stars, "Yeah, I did."

"Why?"

"I was flirting, teasing. Seeing her like that threw me. Removed all my expectations and assumptions."

"But she left you."

"You should have seen me when she did," he said, picturing that moment in the hangar when he'd realized she really was walking away from him. His pack on the ground at his feet and he'd thought if she'd just turn back and look at him he could bear it. She hadn't looked back and then Fury was up, away. He'd cursed himself for whatever he'd done, for not fighting harder for her, although he couldn't imagine what else he would have done. It felt like the world had ceased to exist. He shook it off.

"But once she told me about the flower chain in glass. In her office on Dromund Kaas, where anyone who came to see her could see it." Andronikos paused, trying to figure out how to explain it. "It was a fuck you to anyone who was trying to keep us apart. It was our love on display. It was her missing me every moment her eyes hit it." He shook his head. "I find it hard to believe that you of all people don't get it."

"I get it." Pella sipped from her glass, "I like to hear you talk about it though."

"I always knew you were the romantic sort."

"There's all kinds of romance, Nikos."

Liri shifted behind him and he knew, somehow, that she'd heard him. She moved off the bed and planted a soft kiss on his neck that sent shivers all down him. He caught her hand and pulled her around him to sit on his lap. She leaned against him sleepily.

"I was always curious how rough you got," Pella said, out of the blue.

"You saw how rough I got."

"I meant with Liri."

"We tried a bunch of stuff," murmured Liri. "We stuck to the stuff we both really liked."

"I figured if you'd been into actual pain, there would be more scars."

Andronikos snorted into his glass. "She's a Sith. There are only scars if we want them."

Pella's head tilted thoughtfully. "Can I have a scar from you two?"

Andronikos choked on his drink and started coughing.

Liri patted him on the back, asking, "I don't know if that's such a good idea. And I did promise Andronikos that we wouldn't do certain things with other people."

"I could do one from each of you? But I thought one you both helped make would be the best."

"I don't scar women," Andronikos managed to get out.

"You leave bruises."

"That's different." He paused, gulping air and glaring at her, "And she likes that."

"I like being scarred."

"You don't have that many," Liri said speculatively.

"Kolto mostly and reconstructive surgery."

"Then why get scarred?" Andronikos asked.

"Because it feels good to me?"

"And you want me to scar you. And then for Liri to shoot lightning into the wound or something?"

Pella's eyes lit up, "Please!"

Andronikos shook his head, "I need to think about it."

Pella sighed. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she said, "So you think Jorif is always going to be the first to pass out?"

Andronikos snickered.

* * *

><p>The oddest thing to Andronikos was how much the craziness of Liri's aura seemed to bring the whole crew together. They all adored her and begged for another night like that. The dancers went home, except for the few who were staying for the wedding.<p>

Andronikos regretted that Liri's parents wouldn't be there. He'd met them after he and Liri had gotten married. They'd been the sweetest Twi'lek couple he'd ever met, not that he'd met a lot. They were so grateful that she'd brought him by, that they were married. Her dad had pulled him aside for a beer and told him to watch out for her, because she wasn't so good at taking care of herself. Andronikos realized what it meant that Ravage had gotten to them and not to him. It meant she'd protected him better by sending him away. There was even a chance she'd sent Decimus his way.

Pella was back to insufferable, but he had a better understanding of why now. She and Decimus had resumed their relationship, if it had even been interrupted, but Andronikos caught her watching him and Liri more.

He and Liri started sparring regularly again. He even helped her train Xalek and Ashara. Xalek treated him like a superior now, which had been surprising.

"You are my Master's consort."

"I'm her husband," Andronikos responded.

"Yes. So because she has chosen you and you have proved yourself, you have obtained her status."

Andronikos fired off a shot at Xalek's head which Xalek only just dodged. "Don't be distracted," Andronikos scolded. "Regardless of the conversation."

Xalek nodded, rolling to the side.

* * *

><p>The wedding came up faster than he expected and he made final preparations for their Nar Shaddaa trip. He also rewired his door panel to make sure Pella couldn't use her emergency code and gave the new code to Jorif.<p>

The day of the wedding, Andronikos woke from a nightmare, Liri stretched beside him.

He sat up, the memory of the dream burning within him and he grabbed for her.

"Lir-" he whispered.

"Rev?" She sat up blearily, her arms moving to hold him. "What's wrong?"

"Nightmare." He caught her up in his arms and stayed there for awhile. When his heart stopped racing, he started to kiss her frantically, his hands at her lekku and her back, pulling her against him.

"We said we were going to wait until tonight?"

"I can't," he panted. "I can't, I'm sorry." Andronikos pushed her down on the bed then.


	36. Getting Dressed

When they'd both recovered from what was much more tender than it usually was, Liri glanced over at him where he was holding her hand to his chest. "What was the nightmare about?"

"You can't leave me again." His hand tightened on hers, then laid it palm down on his heartbeat.

"I'm not going to," she promised softly, his fingers brushing his chest in time to his heartbeat.

He pulled her to him and kissed her gently. "I can't even handle dreaming about it, Lir."

"Rev, I promise, I'm yours," she moved over then, holding him down and kissing him. "You are mine," she murmured against his mouth. "I love you."

They moved from kissing into other things slowly, but Andronikos broke first, his hands tight on her. He understood Pella's desire then. He wanted to mark Liri, the way she'd marked his back. He wanted to know she was his.

"Tonight," she whispered, picking up on what he was thinking somehow, in the way she often did. He nodded against her chest and they went on.

* * *

><p>Andronikos put his mohawk up carefully, every strand perfectly placed. He shaved the rest of his head clean and then shaved his face carefully. He stared for a second into the mirror, his eyes catching signs of wrinkles, even at his age. After a beat, he pulled the towel off his neck where he'd put it after his shower and wiped the water off his face.<p>

He opened his locker and rummaged in the back for the stupid cologne he'd swiped months ago. It still smelled alright, so he put a little on. He shook his head at himself in the mirror and then smirked. He was getting married today. It was so strange, but it was marriage to Liri, which felt good.

He stopped in the room he was getting changed in, since Liri was in his quarters.

The Alderaan noble suit he'd picked up was hanging up across the room and he sighed, looking at it. It was the closest thing to formal wear he was willing to wear though and the nod to Alderaan made sense to him. He ran his hand down the side of it. Maybe their original wedding, with her in that revealing armor and him in his duster, maybe that was more them.

He shook his head, some part of her wanted this and he knew that making her happy would make him happy. As weird as that sounded, him getting to be happy. He wondered why he wasn't allowed near the hangar, where they were having the wedding. He'd have to see it at some point anyway.

Jorif came in behind him, already in his suit. Jorif and Xalek's suits were a lighter blue than his and Andronikos reflected briefly that maybe he should have gone with a different color. Jorif gaped at him, "You're gonna be late."

"Not like they can start without me." Andronikos smirked, "is Liri ready yet?"

"Well, no," admitted Jorif.

"Then I'm fine."

"Khem Val is pissed."

"At what?"

"That he's not in the wedding."

"I'm not putting a Dashade in a loincloth in the fucking wedding and we talked about it. He said it was fine."

"Well, now he's pissy."

"Put him and Decimus next to each other, that should calm him down. He can whisper to Decimus about eating him."

"You're such an asshole." Jorif grinned in appreciation. Andronikos took the pants down and started to pull them up his legs. "Commando on your wedding day? Really?"

Andronikos shrugged, "Feel free to go grab me underwear from my room, but I have a feeling when these pants come off, I'm not going to want to take my time to get those off too."

"I'm not going to your room right now," Jorif shivered.

"Pella?"

"And Ashara. I never realized how pushy that girl was."

"If you touch her, I'll kill you."

"Noted. Pretty sure she and Xalek have something going on, anyway."

Andronikos paused, his pants fastened, "What?"

"She and Xalek."

Andronikos started to frown, "How do you know?"

"Just a hunch. The way they interact, the way they touch. If nothing is going on yet, it'll probably start."

"I need to talk to him before that."

Jorif snickered. Andronikos shot him a quelling look as he reached for the jacket. Jorif inspected him. "Those are way too tight to not wear underwear with. I can practically see your veins."

Andronikos sighed, "Fine, please go get me some?"

"Liri'll know where?"

"Yeah."

Jorif headed out.

Andronikos pulled the jacket on and spent some time figuring out how to get it fastened up right, time he was glad he was alone for. He didn't want anyone to see him all nervous and fumbling with his clothing. That done, he stood in front of the mirror for a moment. The mohawk with the formal wear didn't quite match, but he definitely looked like himself. He grinned. He hung his towel up and took a deep breath. He wondered what Liri had ended up wearing. She wasn't huge into dresses, but the few times she'd let him take her out some place nice, she'd worn dresses that had ensured he'd rushed dinner.

He sat carefully on the bed in the room and took another deep breath. They'd be getting married soon. He was quite blown away by the whole thing. She'd be married to him legally. He'd be a Darth's husband. For a minute he wondered how he could use that to get free stuff and then shook his head.

Decius had to have figured out that they'd have to change their raids now that he was officially Liri's husband. The Republic would know immediately. He wondered if Decimus cared or was just going to absorb them as his own forces.

Not things he needed to worry about now though.

The door hissed and Jorif came back in, handed him underwear and said, "She's about done."

"I am too," he said, stripping his pants off quickly and then getting his underwear on, the pants back up quickly as well. He put on the shoes and stood in front of the mirror. Jorif clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"You ready?"

"For years."

They walked down the hallway together, silently. He'd wanted this for so long and now it was here. He smirked briefly, he bet he could talk her into kids now. He'd been thinking about children for awhile now. He'd pictured them even, although he'd never known if it was even possible between them. There had to be options. They'd never worried about it because Liri always cleaned up with lightning, but maybe now. He took a deep breath and approached the doorway to the hangar. He glanced at the bulkhead he'd taken her against when she'd first come back to him and his thoughts focused. He was marrying her today.

"She'll be here any minute," Jorif said.

They'd opted to walk into the ceremony together, since you didn't give a Sith away and he didn't think much of tradition.

Pella came around the corner then, with Ashara and they both looked beautiful in the pink dresses. Andronikos bowed to them and Pella ran up giggling, "You look like a prince!"

Andronikos rolled his eyes, but carefully kissed her on the cheek. Ashara threw her arms around him and giggled something excited. He detached her gently and kissed her cheek also.

Then Liri rounded the corner.


	37. Well Reader, She Marries Him

_Liri._ What was amazing was how she floored him, still. The dress was purple, he should have guessed that. But it was a pale purple that set off the deep red of her skin. It was full length, with a sort of swirly thing at the bottom, but most of it hugged her body until about her knees. There were no straps and Andronikos remembered trailing kisses over those shoulders just that morning. He tensed and was grateful for Jorif at that moment. The whole dress had a small dip at her breasts and peaks towards her collarbone above them. He was sure this was some sort of fancy style or something he wasn't aware of, but she looked absolutely breathtaking.

The thing that made his heart thrum like he'd just gotten an adrenal was the flower chain on her head. Andronikos felt like he was drowning. Her mouth had formed a round 'o' at the sight of him, but he couldn't breath then. He couldn't move and why the hell did they have to plan a whole wedding, he should just carry her off right now. He'd never been one for worship, but if this woman let him marry her, he'd fall to his knees right now and for the rest of his life. Her smile blinded him then and he realized she could feel everything he was feeling. He wished, more than anything, that he could feel what she felt too. Was she as crazy in love as he was right now? She finally started walking towards him again and the world could have ended.

His throat was dry. She reached his side and reached up towards him. He leaned into her hand, forcing his hands to not grab her tightly. He ran a hand up to her head and softly ran it down her lekku.

"Hey," he said, kicking himself for not saying something better.

"Hey," she answered, her hand tracing his tattoo. He put his other hand on hers and held it against his cheek, his eyes closing.

He heard a muffled exchange behind them and opened his eyes, sighing. He'd completely forgotten there were other people there.

"Marry me," he murmured.

"Yes," she said simply.

He gathered her up and kissed her, the world falling away rapidly. He loved this woman and she loved him back. Everything else was just the details.

Pella kicked him hard; at least, he assumed it was Pella. Xalek came down the hallway then, bowing to the two of them. Ashara moved towards him and straightened his jacket. Andronikos opened his mouth to say something and Pella started pushing them into place. She took Jorif's arm and then gestured for Ashara and Xalek to proceed them into the hangar.

The doors opened and a hangar full of people stared at them. Andronikos paid no attention because it didn't look like a hangar anymore. There were rolling fields of Alderaanian flowers and grass laid out across the whole place. Chains of brightly colored flowers from different planets hung from the ceiling, interspersed with soft lights.

Andronikos raised an eyebrow, amazed at the transformation. "This is beautiful, Liri," he said quietly, leaning over to her.

"I requested it, but I didn't expect this. It's perfect." He looked over at her and her face held an expression of wonder. He felt a pang at not having seen that expression on her face for so long. Ashara and Xalek were halfway down the pathway and Pella and Jorif were starting to walk. The music playing was something instrumental, Andronikos wasn't sure.

When he stepped up, Liri on his arm to walk down the path, he caught sight of the entire Dark Council, mostly hologram, sitting to one side. _That's right you bastards, she's mine._ Decimus had his expression blanked and he gave no indication that he knew them. Andronikos hated Sith in that moment. It was his wedding and they'd damn well become friends, but Decimus couldn't act how he really wanted to out of fear. Liri squeezed his arm and he turned his attention back to her. They made their way down the path and to the cleared spot.

Andronikos didn't rush the ceremony, like he'd thought he would. He got through his vows easily and Liri's vows brought him closer to crying than he'd ever been in his life.

Finally, Andronikos was able to pronounce them as husband and wife as Captain of the ship and then she was in his arms, kissing him.

Andronikos heard the applause behind them, but he didn't much care with Liri in his arms, his wife, legally, officially, finally.

They broke apart and Andronikos ran his hand down her lekku softly. "Hey wife."

"Hey husband," Liri smiled at him. "We need to go sign the license and make it official."

He pulled her in for another kiss and then Pella hit him in the arm. "Still a ton more stuff to do." Andronikos glared at her briefly and then he and Liri turned to the crowd. He saw Decimus stand up then and bow, somewhat pointedly to Liri. The rest of the Council got to their feet and did the same. Then the holograms flickered out and the four Darths who were present approached him and Liri.

"Congratulations," intoned Decimus and Andronikos fought the urge to roll his eyes. "We'll be taking our leave now."

Liri nodded solemly. They all bowed to her and headed over to three shuttles, splitting up to get on them. Andronikos watched as all three shuttles took off and then one of them landed and Decimus got out again.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked Liri.

She shrugged, "He thought it looked more official and I never pay attention to what's decorum and not, so I don't know."

He grinned at her, "I like that you're not bent on formality."

She grinned back, "I fell in love with a pirate and not another Sith for a reason."

"So let's go get this consummated and come back," he whispered.

"They'll see us leave, Rev."

"Nah, the food's-" and then the food did come out. Ridiculous portions of meat and fruit paraded through and onto the tables in the area beyond where they'd gotten married.

"I want to eat food first and you later," Liri scolded. He chuckled indulgently.

* * *

><p>The rest of the reception was kind of a blur of food and really good alcohol. He was introduced to people he knew for damn sure he'd never see again and by the end, he was practically shaking to get her back to their room.<p>

As soon as the door shut behind him, he hiked her dress up and pinned her against the wall. "Now you're mine," he murmured. "No walking away easy anymore."

"Mark me now, Rev," she gasped back. "However you want."

He groaned, panting, wanting to, but the moment he looked around the room for something to use, he shuddered. "I can't do it." He took her roughly, murmuring, "I can't scar you."

"Yes," she gasped into his neck as they moved. "You can."

The first time was quick. Afterwards, he tied her to the bed and just focused on everything he knew she liked for hours until she couldn't walk. He told her he loved her, over and over again, her responding declarations of love energizing him, making him stronger.

She finally gave up to sleep and he pulled her against him, falling deeply into sleep himself.

* * *

><p>When he woke up, he was tied to the bed and he struggled briefly before she straddled him. "My turn," she whispered. Once she was done with him several hours later, he took his revenge and the day passed.<p>

* * *

><p>The day after that, they woke up together and Andronikos kissed her forehead.<p>

"Morning," he said.

"Morning." Liri yawned and stretched beside him.

"You're so beautiful," he told her.

"So sentimental, Rev. Where's my aggressive pirate?"

Andronikos grinned and traced the shape of the new scar on Liri's neck. "You tell me."

She shivered then in pleasure and kissed him.

Pella came bounding through the door and Andronikos threw a pair of cuffs at her head, which she dodged neatly. Jorif came in behind her, but stayed by the table, looking amused.

"I'm pretty sure I said a month out of my sight."

"Honeymoon starts tomorrow," Pella said. "Jorif and I want to play before you go. As a wedding present." Pella grinned at Andronikos, "You can take your anger out on me before you leave." Her eyes caught sight of Liri's neck and she toppled over on them, her hand running across it. "That's not fair! I wanted one."

Liri smiled at Andronikos over Pella's back and then she gestured at the woman between them in an obvious way. Andronikos grabbed Pella by the throat, threw her down on the bed and pinned her under him. His hands tightened on her neck and Liri slid over to nibble on his neck.

He felt the bed sink and knew Jorif had joined them.

"I won't scar you, Pel," he said smirking. Her eyes widened and then lightning arched over all of them. Andronikos savored it and then let Pella catch her breath before they really got started.


End file.
